Hiccup
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)
1. Aller et retour

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

Résumé : Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur une fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

Note de l'auteur : Attention, il y a usage de gros mots (genre put***, c** et autres dans le même genre pas pire, parole!), pas dans tous les chapitres, mais dans certains.

C'est à mon tour de me lancer, alors c'est partit.

J'espère que mon histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Au début, ça devait être un OS, mais après avoir écrit quinze pages, je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux que je coupe mon histoire en plusieurs chapitres, ce qui expliquent leur taille inégale. Si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer cette histoire, je suis preneuse.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Aller et retour.<strong>

La vie est simple.

_Et pourtant si compliquée._

Au commencement, il n'y avait rien.

_À part un froid immense._

Puis, il eut les sensations.

_Elle avait les membres engourdis par la douleur._

Puis, il eut le passé, le présent et le futur.

_Qui était-elle ?__Elle ne le savait plus._

Le froid, la douleur, l'oublie. C'est tout ce qu'elle se rappelle, mais elle est sure d'une chose.

_Je suis morte._

C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait encore, sa seule certitude.

_Même pas trente ans et déjà plus là._

Même si pour elle, la trinité était le Père, le Fils et le Saint Beignet-à-la-confiture, elle se rappelait qu'une femme comme elle ne pouvait finir sa mort qu'à un seul endroit.

_C'est ça l'enfer ?__Être allongée sur un lit d'hôpital pour l'éternité avec rien d'autre que ses pensées ?__Pas très terrifiant._

Elle entre aperçoit du monde... De la vie.

_Observer les autres vivre ?__Ça s'appelle ma vie, pas ma mort.__Je pensais à avoir le droit à autre chose._

Il y a un homme qui l'observe, un médecin au vu de sa blouse. Il semble crier quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais elle n'entendant rien.

_Même pas de sons. Tu parles d'une ambiance._

Puis, elle revint. Plus forte et plus intense que dans son souvenir.

_Pitié, tuez-moi._

Elle hurla parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose.

_Achevez-moi, par pitié._

Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus. Tout ce qui lui restait était la douleur. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle pleura et supplia à haute voix. Elle n'avait qu'un seul vœu.

_Laissez-moi mourir. Laissez-moi repartir._

Elle sentait des mains la plaquer contre le lit, une brulure dans le bras, puis, plus rien.

_Enfin._

.

.

_Une semaine plus tard._

La femme se réveilla, un homme se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle le reconnut avec difficulté.

-Bon retour parmi les vivants, lui dit-il.  
>-Je sais que c'est d'un classique, mais où suis-je ? Fit-elle d'une fiable voix.<br>-En sécurité au plus profond d'une base du SHIELD où l'on vous soigne.  
>-Que m'est-il arrivé ?<br>-Vous ne vous rappelez plus ?  
>-Plus pourquoi j'ai besoin de soin...<p>

L'homme marqua une pause. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire à un agent qui ne serait peut-être pas opérationnel avant longtemps. Mais elle avait besoin de réponse. Elle se rappelait tout... jusqu'à son départ pour sa mission. Avait-elle réussi malgré ses blessures ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et elle était trop fatiguée pour écouter son esprit qui lui murmurait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de primordial.

-Vous avez été suffisamment blessée pour que l'on fasse courir le bruit de votre mort.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et un mal de crâne épouvantable lui arracha un cri.

-Ça va, finit-elle par dire à son visiteur alors que celui-ci semblait inquiet, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Ça va passer tout seul. Donc officiellement, je suis morte.

Elle connaissait cette procédure qui avait pour but de protéger les agents ayant des blessures critiques le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs blessures.

-Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour prendre des vacances, déclara-t-elle en refermant ses yeux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, je commence par un chapitre un peu court, mais il me sert surtout d'introduction, alors, ce n'est pas très grave, les suivants seront un peu (voir beaucoup) plus longs.<br>Je lance un appel à l'aide : j'hésite entre plusieurs prénoms pour mon personnage principal. Je vous demande donc de m'aider à choisir entre plusieurs :  
>1) Maxime.<br>2)Charlotte.  
>3) Dylan.<br>4) Katherine  
>5) Erika.<br>6) Diane.  
>7) Joyce.<br>Merci de votre aide et si vous avez d'autres idées de prénoms, elles sont les biens venues.  
>À la revoilure.<strong>_


	2. Les passagers sont priés d'embarquer por

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, il y a usage de gros mots (genre put***, c** et autres dans le même genre pas pire, parole!), pas dans tous les chapitres, mais dans certains.

J'aime bien ce chapitre. Même si ce n'est pas mon préféré. Pour l'instant, j'ai une nette préférence pour le 7 (oui, j'écris mes chapitres dans le désordre, et alors ?).

Un gros merci à mon unique revieweuse à qui se dédicace ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Les passagers sont priés d'embarquer porte 3.<strong>

Parfois, je me demande comment tourne le monde. Mais surtout, pourquoi on dit aux enfants de ne pas mentir alors qu'on leur ment tout le temps ?

Dans les livres pour enfants, la vie est si simple : il y a les gentils et les méchants. Très, trop, vite, ils découvrent que ce n'est pas vrai. Regardez, Alexander Pierce. Un père de famille exemplaire, un oncle aimant... Et pourtant un salopard de première. Et ça, c'est ce qu'en pense la femme bien-pensante que je suis qui n'aime pas dire du mal des morts, alors imaginer quelqu'un qui n'a pas été trainé tous les dimanches matins à la messe pendant toute son enfance pense de lui. Franchement, parfois, il faut mieux ne pas demander. La vérité est pire que les mensonges.

Ce type avait tout pour être heureux dans ce monde, pourtant, il a choisi l'HYDRA. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne le comprends pas. Mais ça, c'est peut-être parce que je croyais en l'idéal que je pensais défendre en travaillant pour le SHIELD. Je pensais savoir pourquoi je travaillais si dur, pourquoi j'avais sacrifié tant. Pourquoi je continuais à sacrifier tant. Maintenant, je suis un peu perdue, mais sinon, ça va. Comme le disais mon grand-père « tant que tu crois en ce que tu défends, toutes les batailles méritent d'être faites ». Je suis un agent du SHIELD, je continuerai à défendre le monde contre toutes les menaces extérieures ou intérieures.

Mais en attendant, j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'une chose qu'on dit à nos enfants sans trop y croire soit vraie : que le bien finit toujours par gagner sur le mal.

.

.

_Washington, trois heures du matin._

La nuit était noire et fraiche. Tout était tranquille et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne suffisamment folle pour être dehors à cette heure : moi.

Ce fut le constat que je fis en fixant une porte d'entrée. C'est tout ce qu'il me restait à faire en attendant Carl. Oui, je n'ai que ça à faire de mon samedi soir. Et tous les autres jours, à vrai dire. Certains attendent leur train moi, c'est Carl. Certaines attendent leur petit ami, moi, j'attendant mon partenaire/colocataire/phosphate/emmerdeur attitré/pique assiette (rayez la mention inutile). Au moins, il est propre et range derrière lui, on ne peut pas dire la même chose de tous les mâles. Et puis, je l'aime bien. Deux ans qu'on s'est rencontré pour ne plus se quitter. Nous vivons ensemble, travaillons ensemble, rions ensemble... Et il prend un malin plaisir à saboter tous mes rendez-vous galants.

Et oui, même le mâle le plus parfait à des défauts.

Pour ne pas paraître suspecte, j'arpentais la rue en boucle en faisant semblant de chercher mon chat. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ridicule en criant « Croquette » dans la rue. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. C'était fini. Carl devait sortir. Comme convenu, j'allai sonner à la porte de la maison que visitait Carl. Aucun risque, la bonne à tout faire avait été tuée par son employeur et ce dernier avait été tué par l'un de ses amis (ou plutôt ex-ami, mais ne chipotons pas sur les détails). Je re-sonna, jouant le rôle de celle-qui-cherche-son-petit-chaton-d'amour-qui-est-perdu-tout-seul-dans-ce-monde-cruel-alors-ne-faites-pas-attention-à-elle-merci-beaucoup à la perfection (et en toute modestie). Puis, j'attendis quelques minutes avant de regagner ma voiture toujours jouant la comédie. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à la place du conducteur, elle constata que Carl était déjà là, des dossiers sur les genoux.

-Tu aurais pu me faire signe au lieu de me regarder attendre, lui fis-je remarquer

Mon ami haussa les épaules. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, j'eus l'étrange impression d'être observée. J'ai pour l'habitude d'écouter son instinct (dû moins, quand ça m'arrangeait), je pris donc la décision de faire encore plus de détours que prévus avant d'atteindre le point de rendez-vous.

De toute façon, nous avons douze heures d'avance sur l'horaire. Oh, joie.

.

.

_Une semaine plus tard, New York._

Dans la vie, il faut savoir être multi-fonction. Comme Carl et moi. Regardons ce que nous faisons en ce moment. Je travaille tout en mangeant et Carl... Carl regarde la télévision en se grattant l'entre-jambe. La répartition équitable des taches, il récupère les données, je les apprends (grand merci à ma mémoire eidétique), je les transmets, je les retranscris en secret dans un code de moi seule connait et je les analyse pour faire un rapport à mon grand patron (tout cela pas forcément dans cet ordre). Ça, c'est quand tout allait bien. Maintenant... Mon patron est légèrement mort (du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit, mais je suis bien placée pour savoir que les données, ça peut être déformé).

Je levais la tête en soupirant. Moi qui si une fille si géniale, où m'étais-je plantée ? Je pourrai avoir un colocataire qui me soutient. Je pourrais passer mes soirs à faire la tournée des bars en espérant trouver Le Mec. Ou je pourrais avoir des amis. Je pourrais avoir des collègues avec qui boire des pots. Je pourrais même avoir des horaires de bureau et une vie de famille.

Mais non. Mon colocataire est un singe. Ça fait longtemps que je n'espère plus rencontrer Le Mec. Mes amis se planquent en attendant de voir comment évolue la situation, ou sont en prison en attendant leur jugement en sachant qu'ils seront relâchés. Mes collègues, idem ou morts. Et mes horaires... J'ai cessé depuis bien longtemps d'espérer de ne plus ramener du travail à la maison.

_Ma jolie, il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Maintenant que le SHIELD n'est plus de manière officielle, tu peux tout reprendre au début. Il parait qu'on embauche à la fabrique de boutons de Trenton. Ça te permettrait de retourner vivre dans la même ville que Papa et Maman._

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mes parents, c'est juste que je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie comme ma mère : servir les repas tous les soirs à dix-huit heures tapantes jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et faire du jardinage quand je suis contrariée... Non, très peu pour moi. J'aime les plats que je n'ai pas à cuisiner et qui ne font de vaisselle à laver et je suis une quiche en jardinage. Et puis, dans le fond, j'aime ma vie et j'aime mon boulot. Même si je n'en ai officiellement plus depuis que l'armée m'a virée de mon bureau. Oui, au SHIELD, nous ne faisons pas comme tout le monde, en guise de lettre de licenciement, on a des soldats qui nous jettent dehors. Mais haut-les cœurs, les bons analystes sont rares ! Je trouverai toujours du travail autre part ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas vu que l'HYDRA était entrain de manger l'agence alors que ça faisait partie de mon boulot que je ne pourrai plus jamais analyser des données pour une autre agence ou une entreprise.

_Et le Père Noël existe._

Parfois, je hais la part rationnelle de mon esprit.

Je planquais mes notes dans mon appartement avant de crier :  
>-Je vais me coucher !<p>

Et sur cette phrase pleine de bon sens, je fermai la porte de ma chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut un bruit de carreau cassé et qu'une bombe lacrymale atterrit dans mon appartement.

_Ah non, ce n'est pas une bombe lacrymale,_ me corrigeai-je en tombant sentant mes jambes cédée sous mon poids et l'obscurité envahir ma tête.

.

.

Mon esprit se remit en marche avant mon corps. Après, ce fut l'air frais qui me permit de chasser les dernière brume de mon esprit. J'avais l'impression que mon lit tanguait. Je me redressai vivement avant de vomir tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Oui, j'ai le mal de mer et alors ?

_La Reine de la distinction, c'est moi._

Puis, les derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire.

-Carl ! Criai-je en me précipitant vers la porte avant de m'écraser par terre avec la grande d'un éléphant bourré.

La première chose qui me vit à l'esprit fut de fusiller du regard la paire de chaussures qui n'avait rien à faire dans le passage, car je ne les avais pas rangées là. En plus, elles étaient moches. Comment ai-je pu les acheter ? Sans doute, un moment de folie passagère.

En relevant le nez de la moquette, je vis une paire de ranger. Pas vraiment mon style de pompes. Surtout qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir quelqu'un dedans avec un treillis. Et un haut noir à sangle. Et des armes. Beaucoup d'armes. Et un bras en métal. Ne pas oublier le bras. Bras qui tenait un revolver semi-automatique qui, certes, reposait négligemment sur les jambes de mon visiteur, pointait dans ma direction. Tout compte fait, on va essayer d'oublier le bras, il est très stressant.

_Aie, aie, aie ! Avec un grand A à chaque fois. Je dirai même plus : aie, aie, aie. Dis quelque chose. Une chose intelligente, tu en es capable ma belle._

-Merde.

_Et le prix de la phrase la plus constructive de l'année revient à..._

-Où sont les dossiers ? M'ordonna-t-il en me montrant mon calepin.

-Eeeeeeeuh... je ne sais pas ?

_Bravo, c'était un honneur de te connaître ma chère._

J'étais sure que mon refus allait me tuer, mais il me regarda fixement quelques secondes.

_Toujours là ? Il se ramollit le Soldat de l'Hiver._

Puis, il enleva la sécurité de son arme.

_Ah ! Non._

-Pourquoi moi ? Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, j'accepte.

_Hors de question ! Je refuse d'être la conscience d'une femme qui trahit son pays._

_Oh, la ferme !_

Je me relavai et il ne fit même pas un seul geste pour m'aider à me relever. Inutile que mes pensées à son encontre prouvaient belle et bien que je suis une fille du New Jersey.

-Demander si gentiment, ronchonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel et récupérant mon calepin.

J'entrai dans mon salon/cuisine/salle de séjour avec l'intrus sur mes talons. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne me laissera même pas aller au toilette seule. Un regard d'horizon m'apprit qu ce coup-ci, je devrai payer une femme de ménage si je voulais qu'un jour ce désordre soit rangé. Et le pire, c'est que même si c'était mes affaires, ce n'était même pas moi la cause. Une partie de moi se sentait violer dans son intimité. On n'attaque pas la maison de son adversaire. C'est la règle, bordel. Je repérai Carl évanouit par terre. Un pet m'informa qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il devait être entrain de reprendre conscience à son tour.

_Mais quelle vie de chiotte._

_Au moins, nous somme d'accord sur cette donnée._

_Il est con ce singe. Quelqu'un détruit l'une de nos fenêtres et il reste à se tourner les pouces._

_Ah! non, il a prit ton sac dans lequel il y a ton revolver._

_Brave Carl._

_Neufs balles contre l'un des meilleurs soldats de la Terre._

_J'avais oublié ce détail. Il est con ce singe, il aurait dû prendre le lance-flamme._

_Un lance-flamme... Et pourquoi pas le bazooka ?_

_Je n'en ai pas._

Carl recommença à bouger. Discrètement, je le vis agiter un certain calepin. Réprimement un sourire, je sortis des dossiers de sous une latte du plancher. Ils devaient tous y être.

-Ils y sont tous ? Me demanda-t-il, méfiant.  
>-Ai-je la tête d'une suicidaire ? Fis-je avec mon plus bel air blasée.<p>

Il posa la boite sur la table de la cuisine. J'avais environ une minute pour me tirer de là. Je commençai à bouger lorsqu'il ouvrit le carton. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait finir par sortir de ma poitrine tellement qu'il battait fort. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas hâte qu'il découvre la nature de ce que je lui avais donné. Lorsqu'il eut un mouvement d'arrêt, je jetai la fuite à l'anglaise aux orties et courus à toute jambe en attrapant Carl et mon sac à main au passage.

Quelques instants, c'est au volant de ma voiture que nous avons croisé le Soldat de l'Hiver lorsqu'il sortait (sans aucun doute furieux) de mon immeuble. Carl a eu la présence d'esprit de lever bien haut son majeur dans sa direction.

Brave singe, il faut que je lui achète des bananes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, en me relisant, j'ai remarqué que Bucky se faisait avoir facilement. En y réfléchissant, je pense que c'est parce qu'il ne connait pas très bien les femmes du XIXème siècle. D'un autre côté, je l'aime bien. Donc, il va en baver.<strong>_

_**Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu résister a la dernière action de Carl. En fait je n'en suis même pas désolée. Dans mon esprit, c'était trop gros pour que je ne le fasse pas.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	3. Dormir ou conduire, il faut choisir

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, il y a usage de gros mots (genre put***, c** et autres dans le même genre pas pire, parole!), pas dans tous les chapitres, mais dans certains.

Au départ, c'était un OS, puis je le trouvais trop long, alors j'ai coupé. Et maintenant, je ne l'ai même pas encore fini que je rajoute des chapitres. C'est pas de ma faute si lire des reviews m'inspire !

Lecteurs, lectrices, je vous aime ! Merci beaucoup, sans vous, ça ne servirait à rien d'écrire. Mais n'oubliez pas, la review est le salaire des auteurs de fanfictions (oui, je sais, à chacune de mes fics longues, c'est le même refrain que je répète encore et encore).

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :<strong>_

_Andrea : Arrêter une fiction !? Moi !? Je te rassure, si je n'avais pas dans l'idée de la continuer (et surtout de la terminer), je n'aurai même pas poster le premier chapitre. Ma chère, Carl est un singe. Super fic... * l'auteur rougit et fait concurrence aux tomates* Merci ! Bucky, Bucky, Bucky... j'ai trop hâte que Captain America 3 sorte juste pour le revoir... * soupire* Si tu aimes les bonnes histoires avec lui, je te recommande Trouble Woman de Chatonjoli (dedans, Bucky est flippant, super et si lui... Arg ! * va au paradis des fangirls* Quel homme, mais quel homme !). L'auteur poste un chapitre par semaine, donc il n'y a trop d'attente entre deux chapitres._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Dormir ou conduire, il faut choisir.<strong>

Carl boudait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était entrain de rater un match de je ne sais pas quoi. Oui, mon singe est un fan de sport, il n'y a rien de pire pour lui que de rater une compétition, même de patinage artistique (Si, si. On peut aimer la boxe et la danse classique). Donc il boudait parce que ma voiture n'avait pas de télévision intégrée. Le fait que je ne lui ai pas encore acheté de bananes malgré son superbe geste devait compter aussi, mais je ne peux pas nous faire disparaître et chercher un marchant de fruits et légumes ouvert après 22 heures en même temps.

Contrairement à l'idée reçue, disparaître de la circulation ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt (même et surtout lorsqu'on est un espion surentrainé et capable de se fondre dans n'importe quelle masse). Ça se prépare des années en avance pour une raison toute simple, si on disparaît et qu'une autre personne réapparaît exactement au même moment, ça éveille les soupçons (sauf si c'est dans le pays de Oui-Oui). C'est pour ça que les personnes en mission d'infiltration quittent leur domicile une semaine à trois mois avant le début de la mission (voir parfois plus longtemps).

Étant une analyste du SHIELD, je sais traquer des espions en mission. Mais je sais aussi comment faire pour ne pas me faire prendre. Et la meilleure façon de disparaître est de continuer de vivre une vie. C'est pour ça que Dylan Lower a une carte de bibliothèque, un permis de conduire, une voiture, et même une maison. Pas d'adresse, car elle ne reste jamais très longtemps en ville et de toute façon, c'est une marginale. Et Dylan Lower est ma carte sortie de prison.

Ça m'a pris cinq ans pour constituer cette identité et deux ans de plus pour la mettre en place sans me faire prendre par mes patrons. Le but de cette identité est très simple : me permettre de disparaître le jour où j'aurai un tueur en cul. Et le moment est arrivé.

Bien entendu, comme Joyce Raws ne sait pas qui est Dylan Lower (pas trop mal à la tête ?), je n'ai aucun papier la concernant de près où de loin sous la main. Mais je sais où les récupérer. Dans une gare (oui, je sais, c'est classique, mais les casiers y sont si pratiques). Mais avant, un petit relookage s'impose. Direction le centre commercial le plus proche pour m'acheter ce qui me manque et Carl reste dans la voiture, trop voyant, surtout que ceux qui m'en veulent cherchent une femme avec un singe.

Teintures blonde, rousse et violette, quelques conserves (pour faire passer les teintures), des produits de première nécessité (parce que même en fuite, j'ai un minimum d'hygiène) et des bananes. Un petit sourire à la caissière et le tout passe comme une lettre à la poste.

Après six heures de voiture, j'arrive enfin à une cabane dans les bois. Ni eau courante, ni électricité et encore moins de réseaux. Bien venu chez Dylan Lower, trentenaire et « gardienne d'âme ». Joli nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est la profession d'une de mes belles-sœurs. Bref, c'est dans cette maison que l'Agent Joyce Raws du SHIELD va laisser place à l'hypie Dylan Lower. Youpi...

Première étape, me décolorer les cheveux. Une fois cette tache faite, j'eus du mal à me reconnaître dans le miroir (Qu'il faudra nettoyer... Un jour quand j'aurai du temps à perdre). Mes cheveux avaient viré d'un brun foncé à un blond clair. Pas de besoin d'autres changements physiques. La majorité des gens repère la couleur de cheveux et celle de la peau, mais le reste.

-Iiip, m'interpella Carl.  
>-Non, on ne peut pas rester ici.<br>-Iiip ?  
>-Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.<br>-Iiip ?  
>-Non, il n'y a pas la télévision.<br>-Iiip !

Comme quoi, rien ne vaut la menace de rater un match de football pour motiver un singe à se faire discret et à déménager deux fois la même nuit.

.

.

Je suis une fille bien. Je vais tous les dimanches à l'église. Alors, faites, je vous en prie mon Dieu qu'un charmant policier n'arrive pas alors que je suis entrain de voler une voiture. Il faut bien que je me déplace et je n'ai presque jamais tué quelqu'un. Et à chaque fois leur profession allait de paire avec terrorisme. Alors, pitié, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

_Clic_

Merci mon Dieu, j'ai ouvert la portière. Maintenant, il faut la faire partir. Bon, comment on fait ça déjà ? Oui, je suis un Agent du SHIELD et je ne sais pas voler les voitures. Je ne suis pas Coulson (Mais lui, je suis presque sure que c'est un robot ou dû moins un super-héros, il a huit jobs différents au sein du SHIELD. Huit ! Pas un de moins ! Et sans doute plus !).

Après avoir fait un petit bidouillage, je mets le contact et démarre. Je soupires de soulagement lorsque la voiture bouge et prend la route, à priori, je n'ai rien cassé. C'est à ce moment-là que Carl commence un petit jeu de patience.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que la suite du chemin risque d'être longue...

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Très, très longue...

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Parfois, il faut savoir garder son calme. C'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler une question de survie.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Mais pas forcément pour soit. En fait, c'est surtout pour les autres qui eut sont vraiment en danger de mort.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Je vais craquer et même le plus sévère des juges ne pourra pas m'en blâmer. Aucun humain n'est fait pour supporter ça. Pourquoi, moi, devrai-je le faire ?

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Non, je ne tuerai pas mon (seul) ami. _Ne craque pas. Tu peux tenir. Tu l'adores alors ne craques pas, tu le regretteras._

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

_Courage, on est presque arrivé. Surtout ne craque pas. Tu tiens à lui, il faut ce rappeler ça. Tu tiens à lui._

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Je vida mes poumons pour essayer de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. La situation n'était pas suffisamment stressante comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche.

-Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh ! Pe...

-BON CARL ! CA SUFFIT ! ON EST TOUS FATIGUÉS ALORS TU ARRÊTES OU TU FAIS LE RESTE DU CHEMIN A PIED.

-Iiip ?

-COMMENT CA : JE DOIS ME CALMER ?! CA FAIT TROIS PUTAIN DE LONGUES HEURES QUE TU REPETES « PEUH » EN BOUCLE ! FRANCHEMENT CHANGE DE DISQUE PARCE QUE SINON JE TE RAMENE A LA FOURRIERE.

-Iiip ?

-DE TOUTE FACON, MOI JE VOULAIS UN PUTAIN DE CHIEN, PUTAIN ! ET JE ME RETROUVE AVEC UN PUTAIN DE MACAQUE ! FRANCHEMENT J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUTES TES PUTAIND DE SINGERIES !

-Iiip.

-Y A PAS DE « IIIP » QUI TIENNE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! PASSE A AUTRE CHOSE !

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Carl ne trouvera rien à dire. Quelques minutes passèrent et j'allai lui présenter mes excuses pour les propos blessant que je lui avais dit quand il reparla :

-Tshou ! Tshou !

Au moins ça changeait. _Courage, dans trois heures, je m'arrête au premier motel venu._

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

_Il était si mignon ce berger allemand. Pourquoi me suis-je écoutée et ai-je pris le bébé singe ?_

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

_Enfer et damnation. I milliards d'habitants sur Terre et je laisse une seule personne me gâcher ma soirée._

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

Et la nuit n'est même pas finie. _Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'au motel._

-Tshou ! Tshou ! Tshou !

_Si Brigitte Bardot n'arrive pas tout de suite, je commets un crime. Ça prend dans les combien le meurtre d'un macaque ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salut à Tous ! Je reviens pour mes commentaires post-chapitre. Et je n'ai rien à dire. Sauf que je me suis bien marrée en écrivant le début du prochain chapitre (entièrement écrit après avoir lu mes dernières reviews, donc oui, ça ne faisait pas parti du plan initial ^^).<strong>_

_**Lecteurs, je vous aime ! Mais n'oubliez pas, je suis payée juste par vos petits messages, même un « j'aime » ou un « c'est trop nul » est la plus belle chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	4. Qu'un homme demande son chemin est l'un

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre. A vrai dire, ça rédaction à même était rapide. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :<strong>_

_Andrea : Merci ! Cherche pas, c'est parce que Bucky est 100% bio contrairement au Captain qui tient ses muscles d'un sérum ;)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Qu'un homme demande son chemin est l'un des premiers signes de l'apocalypse.<strong>

J'ai eu une idée pas si mauvaise que ça.

-Salut ma poule, ça va ?

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

-Oui, répondis-je d'un ton qui voulait dire « dégage gros lourd ».

-Et tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

-J'étudie.

-Tu étudies quoi ?

-Les différents langages.

-Et tu étudies quoi comme langue étrangère ?

-Les mathématiques.

L'homme me regarda bizarrement. _Les chiffres qu'on utilise ne sont pas arabes par pur hasard ?_

-Une marrante ! J'adore les marrantes ! Il faut que je te donne mon numéro de téléphone !

-Pourquoi ? Le mien me suffit.

_C'est la dernière fois que je vais passer la nuit dans un bar pour échapper au ronflement de Carl._

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerai ? C'est inventé une arme anti-con.

-Fais gaffe qu'elle ne te saute pas à la gueule, le prévins-je.

L'avantage des mecs bourrés, c'est que vous pouvez leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face, s'ils ont décidé de ne pas vous écouter, ils ne vous entendront pas.

-Tu sais, l'amour est à tous les coins de rue...  
>-Ta vie doit être un sacré round point.<p>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le barman est à moitié mort de rire, même s'il le cache.

-Au fait, quel âge as-tu ? Me demanda le bourré.  
>-L'âge où toutes les femmes pensent à la même chose.<br>-L'amour ?  
>-L'homicide.<p>

Le lourdingue me sourit d'air qui se voulait sexy. Pourquoi tous les mecs pensent que leur charme augmente lorsqu'ils sont soûls ?

-J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu penses...

-Dois-je tout te décrire ou te trouver un marchepied ?

Oui, vous ai-je dit que du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, je me fais draguer par un type qui a au moins cinquante centimètres de moins que moi ?

-Tommy, commença le barman. Je crois que la dame...  
>-Et moi nous discutons, le coupa le nain.<br>-Ou pas, complétai-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

Je faillis recracher le liquide que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche quand je vis qui arrivait. Comment avait-il fait ? OK, j'avais laissé une ou deux voitures calcinées derrière moi, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais laissé une carte de visite. Si ?

-Les OGM vont tous nous tuer ! continua le nain.  
>-Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un a insulté leur prophète ? Demandai-je en cherchant une sortie n'impliquant pas de passer près de lui.<br>-Désolé pour le retard, me dit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix douce si différente de celle qu'il avait employé la dernière fois que nous étions parlés.

_Désolée que tu m'es retrouvé._

Avant que j'aie pu me lever et fuir, il s'assit à côté de moi et passa l'un de ses bras autour de moi comme si nous étions ensemble, m'empêchant de tenter un repli stratégique vers la sortie de secours la plus proche. Le nain comprit le message et alla cuver son vin un peu plus loin. Le barman fit mine de s'intéresser à ce que le bourré que j'aie pu me lever et fuir, il s'assit à côté de moi et passa l'un de ses bras autour de moi comme si nous étions ensemble, m'empêchant de tenter un repli stratégique vers la sortie de secours la plus proche. Et qu'il avait bousillé l'une de mes fenêtres accessoirement. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'appelle un vitrier avant que je me face cambrioler. Quoique... Mon proprio doit déjà l'avoir fait. Discrètement, l'intrus me montra l'écran de son portable. Une photo de Carl endormi dans une voiture que je ne connaissais pas y figurait.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Murmurai-je.  
>-Rien de grave, je l'ai juste tasé et transporté dans mon véhicule. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu me suives, me dit-il sur un ton glacial.<p>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup-là. Je le suivis quand même, car j'aime mon singe (même si c'est un emmerdeur) et je ne pouvais pas le laisser entre les mains du Soldat de l'hiver quand même (comme quoi, même moi, je suis capable de sentiment). Il me fit monter dans son 4x4 et je ne sais pas pourquoi, verrouilla les portes le temps qu'il aille de l'autre côté. Je suis pourtant une fille en qui on peut avoir confiance (sauf lorsqu'on parle de chocolat. Ou qu'on est un tueur. Ou que c'est le premier jour des soldes. Ou qu'il pleut. Ou que... Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit). Je profitai de cette courte pause pour fouiller dans mon sac. J'avais été hyper prudente, il devait y avoir un truc. Truc que je finis par trouver.

_C'est moi ou il a mit un mouchard dans mon sac ? Sa mère ne lui a jamais appris qu'on ne fouille pas dans les sacs des filles ?_

Après que j'eus soigneusement détruit cette fragile et délicate chose avec ma chaussure, je relevai la tête, prête à lui dire ce que j'en pensais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi avec un petit sourire en coin (comme quoi, ce type a le don de m'énerver sans dire un mot). Bon, d'accord, je n'aurai pas dû utiliser ma chaussure, mais je n'ai plus de balle dans mon revolver, ce qui est normal vu qu'il ne fonctionne plus correctement (longue histoire, je ne veux pas en parler). Alors, je dois faire avec les moyens du bord. En modifiant la position de Carl afin qu'il soit un peu mieux installer, je me suis aperçue d'une chose. Il semblerait que le Soldat de l'hiver ne connaisse pas le verrouillage centralisé des portes d'une voiture. Si je fais ce à quoi je pense, j'aurai quelques secondes pour faire un truc particulièrement stupide.

Sans perdre une seconde, j'ouvris la porte et sautai. Ma chute à fini en rouler bouler dans la forêt en serrant mon petit Carl contre moi. Légèrement sonnée, je me relevai, attrapai un certain macaque et me mis à courir à toute jambe.

.

.

C'est en baillant que je sortis de la chambre de motel, Carl sur les talons. Et je me dirige vers ma voiture sauf qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Il n'y a plus de voitures. Ou plutôt, ma voiture n'est plus là. Ou encore mieux, la voiture que j'ai empruntée au type qui était entrain de la voler n'est plus là où je l'ai garée.

Sentant le coup fourré, je regardai autour de moi. Adossé contre un mur, se tenait un homme en sweat-shirt avec une casquette visée sur le crâne. Cet homme dégageait la même froideur que celui à qui j'avais faussé compagnie hier soir (comme quoi, je ne suis pas la seule à faire des courses en pleine nuit). Merdouille, je savais bien que j'aurai dû dormir sous un pont, mais l'appel de la douche avait été plus fort que tout. Et lui, qu'il a plutôt cherché une blonde aux yeux clairs qui avait l'air d'une rescapée d'une attaque de feuilles mortes.

-Iiip, commenta Carl.

J'étais d'accord avec lui, nous étions dans la merde. Fuir ou ne pas fuir, telle est la question. Fuir, pourquoi pas. C'est juste que je savais qu'il voulait mes notes et la clef du code pour les lire. Manque de bol pour moi, j'ai tout ça. Ne pas fuir est quelque chose à l'encontre de tous instincts de suivi un tant soit peu développé. Vu la situation, j'ai plusieurs options.

La numéro une : je pars en courant et en hurlant dans l'autre sens. Problème, c'est un sniper.  
>La deuxième : je fais celle qui ne l'a pas vu et je me tire. Problème, je n'ai plus de voiture.<br>La troisième : j'engage un combat. Problème, même si j'ai une formation de combat, je reste une analyste et ce type est une légende.  
>Je vote pour l'option quatre : on se sépare, on court à fond et on va boire un coca dans le McDonald's le plus proche.<p>

-Carl, appelai-je.  
>-Iiip, se plaignit mon singe en attrapant mes documents.<p>

Je fis mon sourire le plus éclatant au soldat et lorsque Carl se tira avec mes notes, je courus dans l'autre sens. J'aurai bien continué comme ça plus longtemps, mais avant que je quitte le parking, une vive douleur me traversa la cuisse et je tombai. En regardant ma jambe, je vis un trou d'environ deux centimètres de diamètre. Et c'est seulement à ce moment que j'eus mal. Le corps humain est fabuleux, coupez-vous, mutilez-vous et vous finirez par avoir mal. Mais si vous regardez, vous avez mal encore plus vite. Mais revenons à mes moutons. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je le vis s'avancer vers moi. Non mais, il ne pouvait vraiment pas courir à près de Carl ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis innocente (tousse), enfin la plus part du temps.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre que moi et j'eus confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien de mon visiteur du soir. Son regard... Aucune émotion. C'était le regard le plus froid que j'ai jamais vu, c'était comme regarder des yeux de verre... Aussi beaux qu'ils peuvent être, ils sont incapables d'exprimer la moindre chose. En voir des semblables fait de chairs et de sang avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Tout le monde a une âme...

Sauf lui.

J'aurai voulu fuir, mais contrairement à l'autre soir, je m'étais rendu compte que la personne en face de moi tenait plus de la machine que de l'homme. Ce simple constat me paralysait (sans oublier la balle dans ma jambe).

Non, il y avait autre chose qui me classait le sang. Une chose... Une chose qui échappait à mon esprit, mais pas à mon corps. Une peur qui me donnait envie de supplier et de me faire toute petite comme si... Comme si... Un mal de tête épouvantable coupa court à mes pensées.

-Rappelle ton singe, ordonna-t-il de sa voix sans appel.

Je ne pouvais plus parler, c'est à peine si j'ai pu faire un signe négatif de la tête. Il était hors de question que je laisse ce type mettre (encore) l'une de ses sales pâtes sur Carl. Et je ne suis même pas sûre que mon colocataire soit encore dans le coin de toute façon. Il s'agenouilla près de moi.

-Parce que tu crois avoir le choix ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui aurait fait paraître le Pôle Nord pour les Tropiques.

La réponse que me hurlaient mes tripes était que la bonne réponse était « non ». Mais ce ne fut pas celle que je lui fis en lui crachant au visage. Lentement, il leva sa main gantée sur son visage pour s'essuyer. Aucune émotion traversa ses yeux. Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres brutes. Je devrai me lever tôt pour lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Je dois reconnaître que cette indifférence me faisait peur. Plus d'un homme m'aurait frappée (là, j'aurai su comme gérer). Lui, il semblait se moquer de ce que je faisais. Comme si... Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'amour-propre pour comprendre l'insulte. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient si durs que je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas de place en lui pour autre chose que de la colère.

Alors que je savais que malgré tout, j'allai en baver, je pensais à une seule chose : comment lui et moi en étions arrivés là ? Ah oui, je lui ai filé entre les mains deux fois. Est-ce que ça le fait si je dis : « c'est lui qui a commencé » ?

Non ? Bon, question suivante : si vous aviez un bijou qui est également un taser, mais que vous ne pouvez l'utiliser qu'une seule fois sans le recharger (oui, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle) et que si vous le faites, vous risquer de vous bruler, est-ce que vous électrocuterez le type qui vient de vous tirer dessus en sachant qu'il est la seule personne à savoir où est votre voiture ?

J'agis comme toute personne sensée dans cette situation. Je le frappai de toutes mes forces après avoir activé mon gadget. Le bruit bizarre et la douleur de ma main endolorie qui découlèrent de mon action m'apprirent que je venais de faire une erreur : c'est son bras de métal que je venais de taper. Donc, je venais de me faire une petite brulure pour rien. Vous croyez que c'est trop tard pour présenter des excuses avec votre plus beau sourire ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour l'instant, nous sommes à 3-2 pour Bucky. Notre Soldat de l'hiver mène en tête au niveau de « que vais-je faire pour emmerder l'autre ». Techniquement, ou pourra lui accorder un point supplémentaire pour ne pas s'être fait taser, mais on va dire que ça ne compte pas ;).<strong>_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	5. L'itinéraire par la fenêtre, tourne à dr

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous. Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?

* silence*

Il n'y a pas à dire, il y a de l'ambiance ce soir. Allez, on la refait. Vous êtes prêêêêts ?

* re-silence*

Autre question : y a quelqu'un ?

* Re-re-silence*

Faut croire que non. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule chose à dire : bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :<strong>_

_Andrea : Pour Carl, ça aurait pu être pire. Une lectrice m'a proposer de lui couper un doigt lorsque je cherchais comment Bucky allait se venger du singe. Je préfère cette version qui permet à Carl de conserver son doigt préféré. Mais tu vas voir, il récupère vite ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : L'itinéraire par la fenêtre, tourne à droite on verra bien.<strong>

Mon singe est con. Voilà, c'est dit.

Pourquoi ? Si je réponds parce que c'est un con, est-ce que ça va ? Non ? Pas grave, je vais vous expliquer.

Vous vous rappelez qu'on en était resté avec le Soldat de l'hiver qui allait me faire regretter d'être moi ? Bah, la suite des évènements m'a prouvé que Carl n'avait carrément pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre. Pour tout, vous expliquez, il faut retourner au moment où j'envisageai de faire un beau sourire et faire des excuses. Lorsque deviner qui est revenu ? Bingo, le premier prix est attribué à la fille au fond à droite. La bonne réponse était Carl. Il faut croire que lui et moi n'avons pas la même définition de fastfood. À moins qu'il a confondu « fastfood » et « fast-gun ». Le connaissant, c'est possible aussi. Bref, c'est un crétin pour être poli.

-Iiip.

Un crétin que je ne vais pas étrangler, ça ne servirait à rien.

-Iiip.

Surtout que j'ai les mains attachées dans le dos, ce n'est pas très pratique pour commettre un homicide. D'ailleurs, parlons-nous encore d'homicide lorsque la victime est un singe ? Bonne question, il faut que je me renseigne dessus. Je sens que ça peut être utile avant la fin de la journée.

-Iiip.

Non, je ne te répondrai pas, c'est ta punition pour être un idiot. Tu devras faire la conversation tout seul comme un grand.

-Iiip.  
>-Iiip, iiip, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est TA faute.<p>

Ce n'est pas que j'ai changé d'avis, c'est que j'ai fini par ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de lui répondre. Comment ça, je suis de mauvaise fois ? Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis la bonne fois et le respect des autres incarnés. Un crachat ? Quand ça ?

-Iiip !  
>-Comment ça, c'est moi qui ai arrêté de courir au lieu de se barrer encore plus loin ?!<p>

J'ai une balle dans la jambe pour ceux qui aurait oublié cette donnée, n'est-ce pas Carl ? Et puis, ça ne change rien, c'est de la faute de Carl, s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas allée dans un bar (dû moins pas en étant en fuite), il n'aurait pas été tasé (Bien fait pour lui. Compassion ? C'est quoi ? Ça se mange?), je n'aurai pas sauté d'une voiture en marche (pas ma plus brillante idée, mais à y réfléchir, j'ai fait pire depuis), je ne serai pas allée dormir dans un motel (enfin, si, mais là n'est pas la question) et le Soldat de l'hiver me chercherait encore (enfin, il chercherait le mouchard qu'il avait mis dans mon sac, c'est un vicieux ce type). Bref, c'est la faute du singe si je suis dans un coffre de voiture. Et du Soldat de l'hiver. Tôt ou tard, il faudra que ce type passe à la caisse pour ce qu'il ose faire. Comment ça, je n'avais pas à lui cracher au visage ? J'aurai dû faire quoi ? L'inviter prendre un verre ? L'un des meilleurs moyens pour passer par la fenêtre d'après une étude menée par Tony Stark en personne.

-Iiip !  
>-Arrête de faire ton malin !<p>

C'est moi ou ce « Iiip » ressemble à « pipi » ? Nous sommes tous les deux coincés dans un même coffre, faites que j'ai mal compris, s'il vous plait Seigneur et je serai gentille. J'arrêterai d'embêter ma belle-monstre. J'irai manger chez mon père sans lui donner envie de finir une bouteille de rhum cul-sec. Promis.

-Iiip !  
>-Comment ça, tu avais envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Ce n'est pas une excuse !<p>

Attendez cinq secondes... Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller se soulager, alors... Dieu, ça ne tient plus, je ne serais pas gentille tant que je serai coincée dans un espace clos et étroit avec un signe ayant envie d'uriner.

-Iiip !  
>-On s'était mis d'accord ! Il fallait...<p>

Soudain, la lumière fut coupante court à notre dispute. Vous voyez la tête des gamins lorsqu'il vient se faire choper pour une bêtise, qu'ils savent qu'ils vont se faire punir et qu'il essaye de sourire innocemment alors qu'ils se sont fait prendre la main dans le sac ? Bah, Carl et moi devions avoir la même tête sauf que Carl est un singe et moi, j'étais éblouie par le soleil donc je faisais une superbe grimace (involontaire, la grimace, c'est le détail qui change tout). Rien qu'au son, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il allait se passer. Du moins en partie. Pourquoi moi ? Il faut être deux pour se disputer, pourquoi suis-je la seule à s'être fait bâillonner avec du gros scotch ?

Bref, après m'avoir fermer la bouche, le soldat de l'hiver referma le coffre en emmenant avec lui un singe hilare. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait ce coup-là.

J'aurai dû lui donner un coup dans l'entre-jambe sur le parking. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, ça me démange.

.

.

Combien de temps suis-je restée enfermer dans le coffre ? Bonne question, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fini par terminer ma nuit. J'aurai pu sortir du coffre et tenter de m'enfuir, mais j'avais encore une balle dans la jambe, alors pourquoi être encore plus malmenée alors que je pouvais l'éviter ? Je ne sais pour vous, mais moi, je ne suis pas particulièrement masochiste.

C'est l'arrêt de la voiture qui m'a réveillée. Et je me retrouvai de nouveau avec le soleil qui m'aveugla de nouveau. Sauf qu'on me sortit sans aucune délicatesse de ma place. On aurait pu m'aider à marcher, mais nous, « on » me chargea sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et me porta comme tel. Je me serrai bien débattu, mais pour être franche, j'avais la flemme de le faire.

Je pourrai dire qu'il me jeta sur la table, mais ça serait exagéré. Il se contenta de me poser sans ménagement sur la table comme un sac de patates encombrant. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que Carl nous suivait tranquillement, tout sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que notre kidnappeur lui plaisait bien.

L'homme me laissa seule avec le singe et je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche d'un point de retraite stratégique (appeler également fuite). J'étais dans ce qui avait été une cuisine dans une vie antérieure, assise sur une table sur laquelle je n'aurai même pas mis ma paire de chaussures la plus sale (ce type ne devait pas connaître les produits nettoyants). Les fenêtres étaient obscurcies par d'épaisses planches de bois (sans doute pourri vu l'état des lieux). Et j'avais une jambe quasiment hors-service. Parfois, on n'est pas aidé pour survivre. Si je ne chope pas une infection, je lui paye une femme de ménage.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers le Soldat. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part avant de le rencontrer dans ma chambre. J'en avais la certitude. Mais où ? Un mal de tête épouvantable me traversa le crâne. C'était stupide, il était le genre d'homme dont on se souvient, si je l'avais croisé, je le saurai. Sur ces pensées, la douleur se fit moins forte.

Sans que je me sois aperçu de son retour, le Soldat était devant moi. Il poussa sur la table ce qu'il était allé chercher et ouvra mon jean de ma blessure à ma cheville. C'est en regardant la plaie que j'ai réalisé que la cicatrisation avait déjà commencé. Ce n'était pas normal. Mon mal de tête revint au calot jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de réfléchir.

-Il va falloir opérer pour enlever la balle, fis-je.

C'était les premiers mots qu'on s'échangeait depuis que je lui avais craché au visage plutôt dans la journée. Et ça ne brisa pas le froid de son silence.

À ses gestes, je notai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Mais, d'après ce que je savais de lui (c'est-à-dire, les différents crimes qu'on lui attribue), c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le faisait à une autre personne que lui. C'était lui qui m'avait blessé et c'était lui qui me soignait. Le paradoxe faillit me faire sourire, mais j'avais trop mal pour.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme absente de mon propre corps que je le laissai me soigner. À vrai dire, ça me rappelait autre chose qui n'avait aucun lien. Peut-être qu'une chose dans ses manières me rappelait Edward Wains. En tout cas, contrairement à tout ce que le bon sens m'autorisait, c'était à lui, Edward que je pensais. Enfin, à notre première rencontre.

.

.

_Sept ans plutôt, base du SHIELD, Pologne._

-Règle numéro un, vous êtes toujours en service. Je me fous de savoir où vous êtes, avec qui et ce que vous fichez. Vous dormez, vous prenez votre douche, vous faites des avances déplacées. Si votre bipeur sonne, vous rappliquez à la base et vous passez à l'action. Si nous sommes attaqués, je veux que tout le monde soit à son poste. Numéro deux, vous gardez vos oreilles bien ouvertes à l'affut de tout et de n'importe quoi, vous n'êtes pas là pour emmerder le monde, mais pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles en un temps record. Règle trois, vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette galère. Merder et c'est toutes les personnes rattachées à cette base qui morfleront. Règle numéros quatre, pas de coucherie entre collègues. Compris ?

La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'étais une bleue venant d'être mutée en Pologne et il m'avait sorti tout un discours sur mon job. J'aurai dû en être vexée, mais il n'en était rien. Je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. À près tout, déjà à l'époque, j'étais une bonne analyste.

-Oui, monsieur, répondis-je d'une voix plate.  
>-Quel enthousiasme, ironisa-t-il.<p>

Malgré moi, j'eus un petit sourire amusé. Six mois plus tard, je me prenais une balle à sa place, et c'est dans un entrepôt miteux qu'il extirpa le projectile de mon bras. Deux mois plus tard, nous enfreignions la règle numéros quatre.

Deux ans plus tard, je mettais fin à notre histoire de façon définitive et irrémédiable. Que me subconscient n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas en parler. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Non, no, niet. Hors de question, ce n'est pas négociable. Je peux le dire sur un autre ton, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur la question.

.

.

_Aujourd'hui, quelque part près de New York._

Après les soins, il me conduisit dans une autre pièce. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte que c'était une salle de bains. Punaise, une chose était sûre, le type qui avait construit cette baraque avait embauché un décorateur aveugle sans aucun sens de l'esthétisme. Les murs, le sol... Tout était immaculé, on se serrait cru dans une morgue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis une bouffée d'angoisse montée en moi. Ce lieu...

Le mal de tête que j'eus dans la cuisine revint à la charge en pire. J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir folle. Je n'entendais plus ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. C'était comme si... Comme si mon esprit était devenu spectateur de ma propre vie et que mon corps ne savait pas quoi faire sans lui.

Il me sembla entendre des voix lointaines... Des voix qui disaient...

Le Soldat referma la porte, et c'est ce moment-là que j'ai craqué.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le déclencheur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Je ne sais pas, tout simplement.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma tête me semblait sur le point exploser. Ai-je crié ? Ai-je pleuré ? Je ne le sais même pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai eu un black-out. C'était mon premier depuis ma sortie de coma. Lorsque mes sens se sont calmés, je me suis écartée de la personne qui me tenait contre elle. Où plutôt, j'ai essayé, c'est elle qui m'a relâchée. Ou plutôt, lui.

Il me regardait bizarrement. Comme si... Comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Comme s'il n'avait jamais soupçonné que moi aussi, je puisse être abimée par la vie. J'arrivai à peine à faire ce constat. J'étais gelée, j'avais mal partout, j'étais fatiguée.

Pas un mot. Nous ne nous dîmes pas un mot. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression d'être aussi brisée que lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit :  
>-Merci.<p>

Après, je me sentis clisser dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N'oubliez pas que reviewer ne vous coûte rien et fait plaisir aux auteurs ! Et un auteur content répond plus facilement aux questions qu'on lui pose.<strong>_

_**Je dis ça, je dis rien.**_

_**Je rajouterai quand même que je réponds toujours aux reviews ! Toujours ! Que j'en ai trente ou une, j'y réponds. Ok, pas forcément le jour même, mais je le fais. Et si vous avez des questions, j'y réponds comme la majorité des auteurs. Alors n'hésitez pas, à écrire dans le rectangle en bas de la page. Même juste un « j'aime » ou un « c'est trop nul ». comme ça, on sait si on doit rectifier le tire ou non.**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi écrire, voici un top five des reviews que je poste :**_

_**1) J'aime (la Rose-Eliade a apprécier ce qu'elle a lu, généralement, elle surveillera la publication de votre histoire pour connaître la suite. Si c'est un OS, vous avez de grandes chances d'apparaître dans ses favoris)**_

_**2) Je trouve le début de ton histoire intéressante (votre histoire à commencer à attiser la curiosité de la Rose-Eliade, mais elle n'a pas encore d'avis tranché dessus)**_

_**3) Aaaaaaaah ! La suite ! La suite ! (La Rose-Eliade adore votre histoire, mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de vous arrêter à ce moment ? Si oui, bravo, vous avez mis du suspense dans votre histoire. Maintenant, vous postez la suite, s'il vous plait ?)**_

_**4) Dis, tu postes quand la suite ? (La rose-Eliade peut lire des histoires postées il y a plusieurs mois, lorsqu'elle pose cette question, cela veut dire « Ta fic n'est pas un OS, je la trouve très bien, il y a juste un petit problème. ELLE EST OU LA FIN?! ». Oui, la Rose-Eliade n'aime pas les histoires incomplètes surtout si elle les trouvent géniales)**_

_**5) *Bug * *Redémarrage système * (La Rose-Eliade est sans voix devant votre texte, à vrai dire elle est choquée, mais rassurez-vous, lorsque ça lui arrive, elle rajoute généralement la review 4 sous la forme de quatre petites lettres que certain(e)s auteurs/reviews de certains fandom reconnaitront aisément : « AIPM ! » (non, ce n'est pas une maladie, ça veut dire « Attente Insupportable et Pulsion Meurtrière », pour plus de détails, allez voir les fics écrites à ce sujet)**_

_**Voilà, c'est juste à titre d'exemple, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les recopier.**_

_**Bon, tout a été dit, donc, la revoilure.**_


	6. Erreur de parcourt

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre. Suite à une fausse manipulation, j'ai dû le réécrire. Je dois avouer que je ne suis toujours pas parfaitement satisfaite par ce chapitre.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Erreur de parcourt.<strong>

Lorsque l'on est enfant, on a peur du noir. La nuit, on ne veut pas s'endormir, car si on le fait, on se retrouve dans un bois avec des loups qui attendent de nous manger. Durant l'adolescence, ça se calme et une fois que nous sommes adultes, nous n'avions pas ce qui nous tourmente. C'est mon cas.

Mon boulot au SHIELD a donné des visages à mes cauchemars. Des gens que j'ai tué, d'autres que j'aurai pu sauver... À chaque fois, j'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais après, mes regrets me hantent. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de passer outre. Tout ça pour dire que je ne me repose jamais tout à fait la nuit. Mais surtout, mes rêves sont peuplés de violence, de morts et de tristesses. Je connais la cause de mes insomnies, mais je peux rien faire contre.

Mais aussi variés qu'ils sont, mes cauchemars ont tous un point commun : au matin, je ne m'en rappelle plus.

C'est donc en sueur et tremblement que je me réveillai comme tous les matins comme depuis des années. Le rêve que je venais de faire... Une partie de moi me dit d'essayer de m'en rappeler, que c'était réellement important. Mais, lorsque je voulus forcer ma mémoire, mon mal de tête revint à la charge. Ce mal de tête... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de plus en plus ? Pourquoi mon cerveau essayait toujours d'arrêter mes réflexions de force en ce moment ?

Sur cette pensée, je laissai mon regard aller au hasard dans la pièce.

Au début, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser où j'étais. Après, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Certes, il m'avait enlevée et tirer dessus. Mais il m'avait soignée (en retirant la balle qu'il m'avait mise dans la jambe) et il m'avait allongée sur un matelas (après que j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'il est peut-être l'un des facteurs qui l'avait déclencheur).

Après une rapide inspection de mon état, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus en jeans et t-shirt, mais en sweater et en culotte. OK, si c'est la guerre que le Soldat veut, c'est la guerre qu'il aura, je ne vais quand même pas le décevoir sur ce point. La guerre des nerfs est déclarée. Ça tombe bien, c'est ma spécialité officieuse.

J'étais tellement en colère qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour tilter sur un détail. Je n'avais plus mal à la jambe. D'une main tremblante, je défis le bandage qui recouvrait ma blessure. C'est du bout des doigts que je touchai le tissu cicatriciel. Ce n'était pas normal, il fallait des semaines pour guérir d'une telle blessure.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Que m'a-t-on fait ? Pourquoi me l'a-t-on fait ? Et moi ? S'était-on demandé si c'était ce que je voulais avant de me faire ça ?

.

.

Je reconnais qu'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me calmer et me remettre de ma découverte et de ce que ça signifiait. Puis, j'ai quitté la chambre. J'ai noté qu'il ne surveillait pas mes allées et venues, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais m'enfuir dans ma tenue alors que j'entendais la pluie dehors. Je finis par atteindre le living-room. Il était devant une télévision qui avait sans doute était amenée en Amérique grâce au Mayflower. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, ni un certain singe qui encourageait une des équipes avec enthousiasme (c'est mon seul ami, je ne vais pas le tuer, mais mon macaque favori est un vendu).

Je toussai pour attirer son attention et il m'ignora. Comment je savais qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas m'entendre ? Parce que je le voyais me suivre du regard via mon reflet dans l'une des vitres. Et je savais qu'il savait... Qu'il savait que je n'étais plus... Que je n'étais plus moi. Ou du moins que quelqu'un avait fait joue-joue avec moi d'une façon que l'éthique désapprouve. Il savait qu'on m'avait fait un truc. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était si j'avais été un jour d'accord pour qu'on me face ça. Et je savais que ce détail pouvait tout changer entre nous deux.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer.

Ma voix calme me surprit, mais mon visage ne montra aucune émotion. Il tourna son regard vers moi pendant que Carl continua de regarder le match.

-Je te donne la clef de décryptage de mes notes et toi, tu m'aides. Après tout, je sais qu'il n'y a aucune donnée compromettante pour le SHIELD dedans.

Du coin de l'œil, je regardais sa réaction. Aucune pour dire vrai.

-Contrairement à l'HYDRA.

Enfin une réaction si on pouvait appeler ça une position qui passait de je-t'écoute à c'est-où-le-combat. Ce qui pour lui était une légère tension dans les muscles. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Là, maintenant, c'était à moi de ne pas regarder l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas. Une seule question me martelait l'esprit : « Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? ». Je n'y avais pas la réponse. À vrai dire, c'était ma conscience professionnelle qui pensait ça, moi j'étais plutôt entrain de me demander ce qui m'arrivait. Moi, j'avais besoin d'aide et si la seule que je pouvais espérer est celle d'un criminel en fuite, alors c'était celle que je prendrais parce que je voulais que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Avant que je t'explique mes conditions, tu n'aurais pas un peu d'aspirine ? J'ai un de ces maux de tête épouvantable, fis-je ne jouant avec ma bague (que curieusement, il ne m'avait pas prise).  
>-Dans la cuisine.<p>

Miracle, trois mots qui ne ressemblaient presque pas à un ordre. Notre relation s'améliorait à vue d'œil.

-Et c'est où la cuisine ? Si tu ne me dis pas, comment pourrai-je trouver Briam ?

Il marqua une pause. Il me prend pour une folle, ça, c'est fait.

-Laisse tomber, je faisais référence à un quetsche d'un humoriste français.

Sans rajouter un mot, il me prit par le bras et me traina jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois-là, il me donna ce que je lui avais demandé.

-Pourrai-je au moins connaître ton nom ? Lui demandai-je.

Il me lança un regard me disant clairement de me mêler de mes affaires.

-Écoute. Moi, je ne t'avais rien demandé. C'est toi qui est venu m'emmerder le premier et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.  
>-Je t'ai vu cambriolé la maison de Pierce.<br>-Pour un type de l'HYDRA, c'est une rai...  
>-Je ne travaille pour l'HYDRA ! Cria-t-il. Du moins, je ne travaille plus pour eux. Ils... Ils...<br>-Ils t'ont utilisé ? Ils ont fait de toi un objet, complétai-je.

Dans d'autres circonstances, son regard m'aurait sans doute pétrifier sur place, mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant. Lui et moi... Nous étions tous les deux dos au mur. Tous les deux plus ou moins paumés. Et aucun de nous pouvait se permettre de reculer.

-Je suis l'une des personnes qui te connaissent le plus mal, fis-je, mais je suis sans doute l'une des rares à comprendre ce que ça fait de découvrir que l'on est plus soi-même. J'ai besoin de ton aide parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai guéri aussi vite d'une blessure qui aurait mis des jours à se refermer, continuai-je. J'ai besoin de ton aide parce que je n'y arriverai pas seule. J'ai besoin de toi parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'obliger à regarder la vérité en face, aussi horrible, soit-elle.

Il ne me regardait pas et quand je posai ma main sur son épaule, je le sentis frémir comme si... Comme même son corps avait oublié comme accepter qu'on l'aide.

_Dieu du ciel, que lui a-t-on fait pour que même le geste le plus simple lui soit inconnu ?_

-Je vais t'utiliser pour savoir ce que je suis, alors utilise-moi, lui ordonnai-je.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Et tu as un nom ? C'est juste que ça risque d'être un peu long si je dois t'appeler tout le temps « le Soldat de l'hiver ».  
>-James, se présenta-t-il après un court silence.<br>-Joyce, répondis-je en lui tendant la main.

S'il croit cinq secondes que ça va m'empêcher de me venger pour le changement d'habits, il se trompe lourdement. Mais bon, je vais être gentille, je vais attendre un ou deux jours avant de mettre de l'arsenic dans son repas. Quoique...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre.<strong>_

_**Vous savez, vous pouvez poster une review, c'est possible.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	7. La route est souvent plus longue qu'il n

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au départ. Mais en lisant vos reviews, j'ai eu plein d'idées alors, les voilà.

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : La route est souvent plus longue qu'il n'y paraît.<strong>

-C'est cette année que mon livre de math s'est suicidé : lui avait trop de problèmes. Il aurait pu m'en parler. Mais non, il a préféré partir, page à près page sans rien dire à personne. Qu'en j'y pense, il y avait des signes, mais je les ai ignorés. Alors, pour me consoler de cette perte, je me dis que je l'avais acheté d'occasion, il avait peut-être l'âge de partir à le retraite. C'était peut-être un papi ou une mamie. Quoique... S'il avait encore de la famille, il ne m'aurait pas quitté. Comme quoi, un jour, on est un livre avec l'avenir devant nous et le lendemain, on est juste bon à être jeté à la poubelle. Ça fait réfléchir. D'ailleurs...

C'est fou le nombre de bêtises que je peux dire en une minute lorsque je ne me donne plus la peine de retenir ma langue. Ça lui apprendra à me tirer dessus et à ne pas me laisser avec des vêtements sales.

-Je me demande ce que ça fait une mamie qui va acheter des préservatifs. Non, sans déconner, c'est tout à son honneur si à son âge, elle a encore une vie épanouie, mais quand même, les gens doivent se poser quand même quelques questions. Et je ne te parle pas des commentaires. Il n'y a rien de pire que les commentaires des gens. D'ailleurs, si tu veux entendre un truc vraiment cruel, écoutes deux femmes en parler d'une troisième. Crois-moi, c'est du lourd ce qu'elles balancent. Et tu sais le pire ? C'est qu'elles feront un grand sourire au sujet de leurs calomnies.

L'art de parler pour dire le plus d'âneries en cinq minutes. Je me suis mise à ce sport après que mon père ait quitté ma mère pour une femme ayant juste dix ans de plus que moi (neuf ans et dix mois pour être précise). À vrai dire, la dernière fois que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à ça, c'était lorsque mon père nous a emmenées, ma belle-mère et moi, à New-York. En voiture. Curieusement, il m'a fait rentrer en avion.

-Comme quoi aucune d'entre nous n'est totalement innocente malgré nos yeux de biche. D'ailleurs, Pourquoi dit-on des yeux de biche et pas des yeux de lapins ? C'est mignon aussi les lapins. Quand j'étais petite, je voulais un lapin, ma mère a dit oui, et mon père a accepté de m'emmener au refuge pour en choisir un. Je l'ai attendu toute l'après-midi et il n'est jamais venu, ce qui est normal parce qu'il était avec ma belle-monstre. Tu as une belle-monstre ? Non ? Tu ne sais pas ta chance parce que moi, j'en ai une et elle est démoniaque, je suis sure que si elle franchit le seuil d'une église, elle prendra feu. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne va jamais à la messe. Et puis...

Le truc, c'est de ne pas respirer entre deux phrases, sinon vous laissez le temps à l'autre de caser une phrase. Lorsque j'ai dit que la guerre des nerfs avait commencé, je ne plaisantais pas. Carl peut témoigner que je finis toujours par gagner : la preuve, il préfère écouter la musique de mon baladeur que moi. Pourtant, il a horreur de Lynda Lemay. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, moi, j'aime bien.

-Sans oublier que ce n'est pas juste. Elle, elle veut une voiture, elle l'a. Moi, à dix ans, je voulais juste un tout petit lapinou tout mignon et au final, j'ai un singe que j'ai recueilli à vingt-sept ans. Et après on s'étonne que, quelques fois, il m'arrivait de mettre ses bijoux au mixer. Il fallait la voir. Elle pensait avoir gagné et au final, elle essayait de sauver ses breloques.

Que de doux souvenirs innocents de l'enfance. Vraiment qu'elle époque bénie où mon père préférait lire son journal que de prendre le parti de ma belle-mère ou le mien. Lorsque j'allais chez lui... l'ambiance était géniale. Et oui, fallait attendre que j'arrive pour que les voisins n'aient pas besoin d'aller au cinéma. Et pas qu'à cause de mon look, choisi spécialement pour faire tourner bourrique mon père. Je le vois encore avoir un mouvement de recul devant mon tatouage.

-Ce qui la rendait surtout en colère, c'était que mon père refusait que ma garde soit autrement qu'alternée. Ou de m'envoyer en pension. C'est quoi cette manie d'envoyer nos mômes à l'autre bout du pays parce qu'on a des difficultés pour communiquer avec eux.

Je crois que s'il ne conduisait pas, James m'aurait frapper depuis longtemps. À moins qu'il cherche une vacherie suffisamment terrible pour me faire taire. En tout cas, sa crispation indique clairement qu'il n'est pas aussi calme qu'il veut bien l'avouer.

-La Communication, c'est la base de toutes les relations. Il faut être à l'écoute de l'autre et lui dire quand ça ne va pas. L'autre ne peut pas tout deviner. Au fait, on est bientôt arrivé ?  
>-Non, me répond le Soldat de l'hiver d'une voix à geler l'enfer.<br>-On est bientôt arrivé ?

Si je comprends bien son langage corporel, il fait de gros efforts pour ne pas me tirer dessus. Et ceux pour deux raisons : premièrement, je ne lui ai pas encore donné mes codes, secundo, je crois qu'il n'a pas envi de nettoyer sa voiture.

-Je m'ennuie. On est bientôt arrivé ? Fis-je en lui tournant le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.

_Et quelqu'un me renversa au moins un litre de flotte sur la tête.__Je regardai le Soldat.__D'une main, il était entrain de reboucher une bouteille d'eau vide.__Tôt ou tard, il me le payera.__Mais en attendant, s'il croit que ça va me faire taire.__-T'ai-je parlé de ma passion pour les courses de chameaux ?__Dis-je avec un sourire éclatant malgré le froid.__Mouillée ou pas, je n'arrêterai pas de parler.__Ça lui fera trop plaisir.__Hors de question que je perde sur ce terrain.__Comment ça, je ne suis pas mature ?__Je suis mature, jusqu'à ce que j'aie du papier bulle entre les mains._

.

.

-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
>-Fallait y penser avant.<br>-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
>-Fallait le faire avant.<br>-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
>-Je te l'avais dit, répliquai-je.<br>-Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip... Iiip ! Iiip ! Iiip !  
>-Vas-y, ne te gène pas, je n'en ai rien à faire.<br>-Iiip! Iiip !  
>-Je t'ai dit que c'était bon pour moi.<br>-Iiip !  
>-Mais vas-y, bon Dieu.<br>-Iiip !  
>-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? Finit par craquer James (pour ça défense, ça fait au moins deux minutes que nous parlons comme ça).<br>-Se soulager, fis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Si je n'avais pas été attachée, je me serrai manger le pare-brise. Carl, n'aie pas ma chance.

-Dans ma voiture ? S'indigna le Soldat de l'hiver.

Les hommes et leur voiture... Si vous voulez vous venger, enfermez votre signe dans celle de votre ex-petit-copain. Je lui dis ou non ?

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas ta voiture vue que tu l'as volée.

La vérité. Rien de telle pour faire chier le monde.  
>-Carl est trop bien élevé, expliquai-je en riant. Il ne se soulage qu'au toilette. Et il dire même la chasse d'eau.<p>

Je ne sais pas si c'était nerveux, mais je continuais à rire tout en terminant mon explication.

-Il était entrain de demander qu'on s'arrête à la prochaine station service et me prévenant que sinon, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir se retenir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mai j'eus l'impression que le Soldat réfléchissait sérieusement à la possibilité de me tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Curieusement, cette idée fit redoubler mes rires. Pas de doute possible, j'étais entrain de devenir folle. Enfin, encore plus folle que je l'étais.

.

.

-On est perdu.

Silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais la négation. Les hommes et le sens de l'orientation, une véritable histoire et non-amour. Une chance que je n'ai pas ce problème avec mon GPS.

-Si, on est perdu.

Bloquée dans une voiture dans un coin paumé. Voilà comment on se retrouve à dialoguer avec soi-même.

-Tu aurais dû tourner à droite quand je te l'ai dit.

Ah, mais oui, il a tourné à droite quand je lui ai dit, c'est moi qui tenais la carte à l'envers. Je sens un soudain refroidissement de l'air et je tourne la tête avec un grand sourire innocent. Oups. Le Soldat sortit de voiture, puis fit le tour pour ouvrir ma portière. Doucement, il me prit la carte des mains et la donna à Carl. Ensuite, il me sortit et me jeta sur son épaule. Avant de me jeter dans le coffre. C'est dans le noir que j'entendis sa porte claquée et la musique de la radio couvrit mes injures. La balle dans son camp. Un autre point pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>J'ai bien envi de faire que Joyce passe une grande partie de la fic à voyager dans le coffre, mais ça serait peut-être un peu long ;).<strong>_**

**_**A la revoilure lecteurs adorés !**_**


	8. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fait le

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout un passage de ce chapitre a été rajouté car en relisant mon plan, je me suis rendu compte que je n'approfondissais pas assez certains points de l'histoire.

Au départ, je voulais écrire une histoire sérieuse, puis j'ai relu mes chapitres et je me suis rendu compte que non, ce n'était pas une histoire sérieuse. Bien entendu, il y a du sérieux dedans, mais il faut croire que je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire de plus de deux chapitres de façon sérieuse. Je pense que je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

Au total, pour une histoire qui ne devait faire que deux ou trois pages world, je me retrouve avec plus de vingt pages, quatorze chapitres prévus et je n'ai toujours pas terminer la rédaction de certains passages.

Petite annonce : si vous avez une idées de coups fourrés que les différents protagonistes peuvent se faire, je suis à l'écoute.

En regardant de nouveau CA2, j'ai réalisé que non seulement Stiwell se faisait éjecter d'une voiture, mais qu'un camion lui roulait dessus en plus. C'est qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié Bucky.

Malgré mon ordinateur qui menace de me lâcher, j'ai réussi à vous poster la suite de l'histoire, je suis contente:).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fait les valises.<strong>

_Le lendemain, une planque aux alentours de New York._

_Je jurai.__Dans la vie, il existe trois niveaux de douleurs :__douleur normale, douleur atroce, et, la pire de toutes, marcher sur un Lego.__Franchement, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'acheter ce jouet à Carl ?__Un moment de folie sans doute parce que je sais parfaitement que si Carl peut faire la vaisselle (par miracle), mais il ne range jamais ses foutus jouets.__La prochaine fois, je ne cèderai pas et je lui achèterai un jouet en caoutchouc.__Et oui, en ce jour béni, nous sommes dans une planque que j'avais préparée au cas où je doive fuir le SHIELD.__À près tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent.__Et j'avais bien fait d'être paranoïaque.__Sur ce point-là, je peux au moins remercier le Seigneur.__Ce qui expliqua pourquoi j'étais entrain de masser mon pauvre pied endolori en ponctuant mes petits sauts de gros mots capables de faire rougir des camionneurs.__-Carl !__Hurlai-je.__Putain !__Carl !__  
><em>_-Iiip ?__Osa-t-il faire innocemment.__  
><em>_-Carl !__La prochaine fois, je te les fais manger une par une !__  
><em>_-Iiip ?__  
><em>_-Et ne fait pas l'innocent !__À chaque fois, c'est la même chose !__Un léger bruit me fit tourner la tête.__Je plantai mon regard dans ses yeux de glace.__Je crus y déceler une lueur d'amusement.__Maintenant, j'étais obligée de présenter mes excuses à Carl.__Ce n'était sans doute pas lui qui avait piégé le sol.__Franchement, je déteste ce type.__Et je hais encore plus mes foutues hormones qui me disent qu'il est plutôt mignon lorsqu'il n'a pas envi de m'abattre sur place.__Quoi ?!__Je suis une femme, j'ai des besoins.__Et puis, j'ai tellement eu de petits copains ces cinq dernières années (zéros pour être précise) que je ne suis même pas sure de savoir encore ce que ça fait de vivre avec quelqu'un autre qu'un singe._

_._

_._

_-On a une hémorragie rectale...__  
><em>_-Tous les trois ?!__J'éclatai de rire.__Certaines scènes de cette série sont débiles voir improbables.__Et les dialogues sont parfois d'un niveau tellement bas que ça en devient amusant.__Dans la vraie vie, jamais personne n'a le résultat des analyses aussi vite.__Sauf si on a son propre laboratoire et sa propre équipe de scientifiques toujours au garde-à-vous et qui ne dort jamais.__Mais dans tous les cas, j'aime bien Docteur House.__Je plantai ma cuillère dans la ration de survie que j'étais entrain de manger (à vrai dire, la nourriture n'avait pas été ma première préoccupation lorsque j'avais installé cette planque alors, j'avais pris des choses que je pouvais conserver très longtemps).__Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce.__Il avait l'air de se demander dans quelle dimension il était tombé.__Je levai ma barquette bien haut, autant pour l'embêter que pour l'inviter à perdre quelques uns de ses neurones avec moi.__Mais il ne bougea pas.__Ce type devait avoir mon âge, mais il semblait ne plus savoir comment vivre.__Rien que pour ça, je pouvais presque lui pardonner d'être allé m'emmerder en pleine nuit.__J'ai dit presque.__C'est le mot qui change tout._

_._

_._

_Le silence me réveilla.__Je suis une fille de la ville, c'est l'absence de bruits qui m'empêche de dormir, pas l'inverse.__C'est sans doute pour ça que mes planques sont souvent à porter d'oreille d'une route.__Mais lorsqu'une route (même de campagne) près de New-York est silencieuse suffisamment longtemps pour que mon cerveau mette ça sur les sons anormaux, je commence à m'inquiéter.__Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi.__Mais rien.__Même pas un piaf qui n'a pas compris qu'à deux heures du matin, je fais une activité merveilleuse qui s'appelle dormir.__Doucement, je ne relevai de la banquette sur laquelle je m'étais endormie.__Je regardai autour de moi avant de réaliser que c'était normal.__L'une de mes alias avait racheté cette maison dont le prénom était Rose.__Inutile de préciser que cette brave femme avait pris son nom avec le plus grand des sérieux, il n'y a pas un espace sans l'une de ces fleurs.__Il eut un mouvement derrière l'un des rideaux.__Ce fut si rapide que j'eus l'impression d'avoir imaginer ça, mais j'ai tendance d'écouter mon instinct lorsque ma paranoïa me hurle d'aller me planquer.__À moins que ce soit parce que j'ai regardé trop de films d'horreur, c'est possible aussi.__Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si, à cet instant, j'aurai pu me croire dans Scream.__Vous vous rappelez de la scène avec la vieille dame ?__Bah, aujourd'hui, la vieille dame, c'est moi.__Vous voyez dans les films l'idiot qui regarde par la fenêtre et qui se fait tuer ?__Ma curiosité voulait que ce soit moi.__Mais bon, malgré mon envie, la réponse était non, je ne regarderai pas dehors.__J'avais un singe pour ça, où est Carl ?__En allant le chercher, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et c'est ça qui me sauva.__Pendant quelques secondes, je regardai les débris d'un vase avant de réaliser qu'en plus d'être la vieille des films d'horreur, j'étais l'idiot du même genre de film.__Cette pensée me permit de bouger.__C'était la deuxième fois qu'on s'en prenait à moi alors que j'étais censée être en sécurité chez moi.__Où est ma mitraillette ?__Je n'en ai pas ?__Mon regard tomba sur une casserole et une boite des boites de munitions que j'avais sorties lorsqu'on était arrivé.__Un sourire étira mes lèvres.__Les amis, c'est l'heure d'un peu de chimie._

_Un cancre voulut me contredire parce que lui, il avait une mitraillette.__J'osai un regard et vis qu'au moins trois hommes étaient rentrés.__Je faillis jurer en pensant à un certain soldat qui m'avait confisqué mes armes.__Quelqu'un m'attrapa et me colla contre le mur, à l'abri des balles.__Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de mon...__Je cherche un terme poli...__« Compagnon de voyage » me semble un peu trop personnel, on va donc garder le vieux nom.__Il s'agissait du Soldat de l'hiver.__Nos regards se croisèrent.__Ma surprise due être visible, car il se permit un sourire moqueur avant de se déplacer.__Pour une fois, je ne fis pas prier pour le suivre.__Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais sure que ma mort ne le gênerait pas, il devait vouloir me tuer lui-même.__-J'ai une idée !__Lui lançai-je en l'attrapant par le bras.__J'allumai le gaz, mis la poêle dessus et les balles à cuire avant de me mettre à courir.__Je crois qu'il comprit le message, car il me suivit, Carl sur les talons.__-Ça devrait les retenir, constatai-je lorsqu'il ferma la porte.__Il eut un bruit, comme une dizaine de coups de feu tiré trop rapidement pour que ce soit par un être humain.__Il eut des cris de gens s'ordonnant de se protéger et puis le silence.__Nos yeux se croisèrent et je crus voir quelque chose dedans.__J'ai dû rêver.__Ma capacité aux plans faits au fur et à mesure ne pouvaient pas l'impressionner.__Si ?__Non.__J'ai dû me faire un film.__Carl se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber.__Je tendis une main pour me rattraper et elle tomba sur la poitrine de notre compagnon d'infortune.__Il y avait quelque chose de poisseux sous ma main et je le sentis tressaillir.__Il avait été blessé.__Je repoussai un curieux sentiment de culpabilité.__Carl poussa un petit cri et se mit à courir vers la voiture.__C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que nous étions dehors.__On les entendit se remettre en mouvement.__Carl et moi nous nous regardions.__Pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire._

_Sans un regard, nous courrons tous les trois vers la voiture.__Et comme on parle de nous, on ne pouvait pas être d'accord sur tous les points.__C'est ma faute, je le reconnais, j'ai cru pouvoir lui donner un ordre :__  
><em>_-Je conduis !__  
><em>_-Hors de question !__  
><em>_-File-moi les clefs !__  
><em>_-Vire ton fessier de ma place !__  
><em>_-Tu es blessé !__  
><em>_-M'en fiche !__  
><em>_-Iiip !__Une chance que Carl était là pour nous rappeler qu'on nous tirait dessus.__Car d'un coup, je glissai à la place du mort et le Soldat prit le volant.__Lorsqu'un homme a décidé de jouer au macho-men, discuter ne sert à rien et c'est dangereux lorsque d'autres essayent de vous faire la peau.__Mon singe est un sage.__Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais l'écouter._

_On dit que les femmes sont dangereuses au volant.__Inutile de dire que toute personne disant ça n'est jamais aller dans une voiture conduite par ce type.__Je me concentrais sur les minutes qui défilaient sur le tableau de bord plutôt que ma route, car je savais que sinon, je finirais par abandonner mes tripes au coin de la route.__Après que j'ai eu le temps de réciter mentalement vingt-cinq « Notre Père », une trentaine de « Je vous salue Marie », de rédiger ma rubrique nécrologique et de faire mon testament, il commença à ralentir.__Il me fallut quelques instants pour réussir suffisamment à calmer mon cœur pour pouvoir de nouveau réfléchir.__Du compte fait, voyager dans le coffre n'a pas que des désagréments, on est trop occupé pour réfléchir à la façon de conduire du Soldat de l'hiver.__-Il faut changer de voiture, finit-il par dire après de trop longues minutes.__  
><em>_-Il faut surtout te soigner.__On peut perdre l'usage de son bras avec une blessure à l'épaule.__Je...__Je connais un lieu sûr pour trouver de quoi faire.__Il faut qu'on aille dans le New Jersey.__Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il devait trouver mes planques mieux que les siennes.__Sans doute parce que j'en avais plus que lui.__Ou que je connais mieux le coin que lui.__Ou qu'il était blessé et donc plus enclin à m'écouter que d'habitude.__Ou qu'il n'a pas de planque bien à lui._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Dites, je me pose une petite question : je dois faire quoi pour avoir des reviews ?<strong>__

__**Et est-ce que mon histoire vous plait ?**__

__**Dois-je la retirer du site ? La ré-écrire ?**__

__**Bref donner moi votre avis parce que je ne peux pas savoir ce que vous attendez pour la suite de l'histoire si vous ne me dites rien.**__

__**Sur ceux, à la revoilure.**__

__*** Va s'asseoir dans un coin avec une pancarte « auteur recherche reviewers, cookies offert par l'auteur. » ***__


	9. Panne de voiture

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout un passage de ce chapitre a été rajouté car en relisant mon plan, je me suis rendu compte que je n'approfondissais pas assez certains points de l'histoire.

Merci pour toutes vos idées ! Je vais essayer de les utiliser, elles sont géniales et m'ont bien fait rire !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai corrigé les huit premiers chapitres de la fic. Je ne vous garantis pas zéro faute, juste qu'il y en nettement moins et j'ai retirer quelques coquilles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux rewievers anonymes :<strong>_

_Deborah : Merci ! De l'aphrodisiaque peut-être pas, mais l'idée du laxatif est plutôt bonne ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Panne de voiture.<strong>

Je remerciai mentalement le Seigneur une nouvelle fois de n'avoir croisé personne mais surtout que les habitants de la maison dans laquelle j'allais faire rentrer un dangereux fugitif soit entrain de passer des vacances en famille à l'autre bout du pays, nous étions dans la salle de bains, une serviette sacrifiée pour éviter de mettre du sang partout. Et j'étais arrivée à la conclusion que lorsque les hommes ne sont pas des bébés, ils sont si têtus que ça en devient ridicule.

-Je peux le faire.  
>-Seul ?<br>-Oui.  
>-James, soupirai-je.<p>

Sous mon insistance, il retira son haut et je restai comme une idiote, les yeux fixés sur l'amas de tissus cicatriciels situés entre son corps et son bras métallique. Mon cerveau commençait à peine à entrevoir la vérité sur toutes les choses qu'il avait subies. Les changements que nous avons eus nous rapprochaient et nous séparaient. Dans mon cas, on avait tout fait pour me protéger, pour que je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui pouvait me détruire. On avait fait un travail propre et soigné. On avait pris soin de moi au tant que faire se peut. Ils m'avaient dotée d'une capacité, mais n'avaient pas voulu l'utiliser contre mon gré ou contre mes idéaux. Pas depuis cinq ans si mes déductions sont bonnes. Ce qui voulait presque dire qu'on ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Pour lui... Lui, c'était un boucher qui s'était occupé de lui. Qu'importe que son bras puisse être une merveille technologique. Un travail bâclé était un travail bâclé. Personne ne s'était soucié de lui. On avait fait de lui une arme, point. Tout le reste avait été oublié ou considéré comme sans aucune importance. Pour eux, c'était un être sans passé, sans présent et sans futur. Mais plus maintenant. Je me fis la promesse de l'aider aussi bien que je le pusse. Doucement, je détachai mon regard de cette cicatrice. En baissant la tête, j'imbibai un coton de désinfectant.

-Ça va piquer, le prévins-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment que ma remarque l'amusait. Alors, j'eus aucun remords pour plaquer le coton sur sa plaie. Il eut aucun mouvement. Plus doucement, je nettoyai la plaie en sachant que j'allais devoir retirer une balle avec une pince à épiler. Autant dire que j'allais devoir avoir des gestes précis pour faire une tâche dont je n'avais nullement l'habitude, car, après tout, j'étais juste une petite analyste et rien d'autre.

-Je vais te faire mal, le prévins-je.

Il eut un petit ricanement méprisant qui s'arrêta lorsque je commençai à triturer sa blessure. J'opérais à l'aveugle en priant pour ne pas augmenter les dégâts. Je dus lui faire mal, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Cela me donna envie de pleurer à cause de ce qu'il avait dû subir (jamais je ne l'avouerai une nouvelle fois). Et envi de le gifler, car à sa place, je serai à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil (pas besoin de faire genre « moi, je suis un mâle, un vrai », j'ai bien vu ses pectoraux, merci). Je finis par retirer la balle et je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je recousis la plaie grâce au nécessaire à couture de ma mère en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que j'avais emmené un tueur dans la maison de mon enfance. Lorsque j'eus fini ma tâche, je quittai la pièce pour qu'il puisse retirer le sang sur ses affaires et sur lui en paix.

J'allai dans la cuisine, à la recherche de quelques boites de conserve. Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas rester très longtemps. Pour les voisins de ma mère, j'étais toujours morte. Et je n'avais pas envi de faire un tour au poste de police. Lorsque je retournai dans l'escalier, je le vis. Il s'était arrêté devant les photos qui figuraient sur le mur. Où plus précisément, il regardait une photo. Dessus, une blonde au crâne à moitié rasé regardait l'objectif avec un air de reproche en levant un doigt bien haut. Un coquart lui couvrait l'œil droit, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir complètement. J'avais seize ans et c'était ma seule et unique arrestation. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsque je croisai le regard de James.

-Qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il.

Pour une fois, ce fut à moi de ne pas répondre. Je me permis de lui faire un sourire énigmatique avant de tourner les talons. Ma vie est faite de petites victoires mesquines. Et j'en suis plutôt fière.

-On se remet en route, signalai-je.

Je passai devant lui en évitant soigneusement de regarder les photos dans le couloir.

-Il faut que l'on se dépêche si on veut éviter de se faire pincer.  
>-Je croyais que ce lieu est sûr, me grogna-t-il en me retenant par le bras.<br>-Il l'est, mais je n'ai pas envi de mettre ses habitants en danger, lui lançai-je en me dégageant.  
>-Parce que tu te soucies d'autres personnes que toi ?<p>

Je lui jetai le regard le plus mauvais de mon répertoire.  
>-J'ai maintenant la réponse à ma question.<p>

J'aurai bien voulu lui demander quelle question, mais ça aurait voulu dire que je lui parlais alors que j'avais décidé de lui faire la tête. Ça m'apprendra à être gentil et à vouloir mettre de l'ambiance. Après, on dit que je suis égoïste. Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais bien que le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour de moi. Il y a Carl aussi.

.

.

-On s'arrête.  
>-Non.<br>-Tu as besoin d'une pause, Carl a besoin d'une pause, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Sans oublier que si je dois manger encore un sandwich, je hurle.  
>-Vas-y.<p>

Je lui jetai le regard le plus mauvais que j'avais. Et comme la dernière fois, il s'en fichait. J'allais finir par croire qu'il m'avait menti et qu'il ne s'était pas attaqué à moi pour des informations, mais juste pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Bon, je devais reconnaître que depuis qu'il m'avait vu piéger la cuisine, l'ambiance entre nous était légèrement plus chaud. Pas de ce sens-là, espèce de sales pervers ! Disons qu'il ne m'enfermait plus dans le coffre et il m'arrivait de ne rien faire pour le faire chier.

-Tu fais plus peur sur la photo avec ton crâne rasé.  
>-J'avais seize ans, non seulement il y a prescription, mais en plus, mon casier est celé et classé.<p>

Je hais ce type. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur la route. Ça faisait cinq ans que j'avais pris soin de ne pas mettre un orteil dans ce quartier malgré mon envie de retrouver ses lieux. Pourquoi ? Parce que sinon, tout le monde pourra savoir où est ma plaque en suivant mes faits et gestes tout simplement parce que les gens ont tendance à se planquer dans des lieux qu'ils connaissent parfaitement et surtout, non loin de leur proche.

-Tournes à gauche, après, c'est tout droit jusqu'à la huitième à droite.  
>-Et après ?<br>-Après, on laisse la voiture avec les clefs sur le contact pour qu'elle soit voler et on continue à pieds.  
>-Tu as combien de planques dans le coin ?<br>-Assez pour en sacrifier encore une ou deux sans problème.

Il ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet me permettant de réfléchir. Il aurait pu laisser les autres me tuer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il aurait pu profiter que les autres me fassent la fête pour se tirer. Il avait les informations et j'étais sure qu'il était capable de dénicher une personne pour craquer mon code. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il devait estimer que c'était son privilège de vouloir me tuer.

Mais bon, une bonne action mérite une récompense. Je pourrai essayer de l'appeler par son nom vu qu'il n'avait rien dit quand mes mains malhabiles avaient trituré sa blessure pour en extraire une balle.

-Allez, un ou deux petits kilomètres à pieds n'ont jamais tuer personne, signalai-je avec un sourire en coin.

.

.

_Six heures plus tard_

Je relevais la tête de ma lecture. Le Soldat de l'hiver, enfin James, gardons mes bonnes résolutions plus de sept heures, me regardait de travers.

-Oui ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil.  
>-Que penses-tu faire aujourd'hui ?<br>-Rien.  
>-C'est déjà ce que tu as fait hier !<br>-Oui, mais je n'ai pas fini, répliquai-je en tournant une page du journal en replongeant dans ma lecture.

Non, ce n'est pas une vengeance pour le coup des Legos. Ou si peu. Je me mis à sourire. Je me sentais plus vivante que ces derniers jours que les cinq dernières années. Le fait que je viens de voler un journal n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce fait.

-Mon boulot est de trouver des informations. Et les informations se trouvent partout. Même dans la presse people, c'est te dire.

Je lus l'article parlant de la fin du SHIELD. Je pouvais qu'admirer la censure. Après cette courte pause, je repris mes explications.  
>-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde pour pouvoir faire mon boulot. Pour une simple et bonne raison : il faut que je sache ce qui se passe pour pouvoir anticiper. Si j'anticipe les actions des autres, je peux prendre le temps d'analyser le passé. Et soyons logique, si tu ne m'as pas encore tuée malgré toutes les grasses que je t'ai fait et que je vais encore te faire, c'est parce qu'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as besoin de moi.<p>

C'est à ce moment que je relevais la tête de mon journal.  
>-Bref, je vais travailler selon ma méthode que ça te gêne ou non. En attendant, amuse-toi bien, lui dis-je en lui tendant un papier avec la clef de décryptage de mes notes.<p>

Lorsqu'il m'arracha le papier des mains, mon sourire grandit un peu. Pile poil. J'avais raison sur un point, il a besoin de moi pour une raison X ou Y. Et c'était pour ça que j'étais encore en vie. C'est qui la championne de l'analyse ? C'est bibi ! Pour un peu, je ferai la danse de la victoire des lapins crétins. Mais en attendant, je vais savourer ma petite victoire et continuer à lui faire regretter de m'avoir rencontrée.

-Le moment viendra où tu pourras enfin agir avec maturité, finit-il par me dire d'une voix méprisante.  
>-Je les adore ces moments... Je les salues de la main quand je les vois passer.<p>

Une nouvelle fois, j'eus l'impression qu'il réfléchissait à l'idée de me tuer et de planquer mon corps quel part en forêt. Je devais être folle de le pousser à bout comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Non, Joyce n'est pas folle. Moi, par contre... On peut avoir un doute lorsque l'on lit les brouillons de cette histoire (oui, parce que je commence mes chapitres au brouillon pour finir par les ré-écrire totalement à l'ordinateur). Au moins, ça m'occupe.<strong>__

__**A la revoilure.**__


	10. Sur la route des ennuis

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est pour me faire pardonner l'acident de publication d'hier. Vous savez, le chapitre où la moitié des mots a été portée disparu (merci à Déborah de me l'avoir signalé).

Deux, c'est le nombre de chapitres que j'ai d'avance. Si j'ai plus de deux reviews pour ce chapitre, je posterai un second chapitre cette semaine. Non, ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est un échange de services. Vous voulez la suite et moi je veux des reviews. Remplissez votre part du contrat et je vous posterai la suite rapidement.  
>Pour ceux qui pensent si je reviewe pas, elle ne saura pas que j'ai lu son chapitre, n'oubliez pas que les auteurs ont à leur disposition le nombre exacte de personnes lisant leur histoire. Et que je peux vous dire que durant les premières vingt-quatres heures de sa publication, le chapitre neuf a eu plus de dix lecteurs et zéro se sont donnés la peine de poster un message même pour me dire s'il avait aimé ou non cette histoire.<br>Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas FalathrimQUEEN, Andrea, chatonjoli, SweetMaya et Deborah, je ne verrai pas l'intérêt de prendre la peine d'écrire cette histoire, d'en corriger les fautes et de la poster. Alors, un grand merci à vous les filles qui ont pris juste quelques secondes de votre temps pour me laisser un message.  
>J'en vois qui disent « elle nous fait chier à piquer sa gueulande celle-là, si elle croit que ça va nous donnez envi de reviewer, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au talon ». À vous, je voudrai vous signaler qu'au moins 80% des histoires non-finies que l'on trouve sont due à l'absence de reviews. Sans reviews, les auteurs n'ont pas la motivation de continuer à écrire. Sans oublier que c'est en parlant avec vous, lecteurs et lectrices, que l'on trouve des idées pour développer certains points de l'histoire.<p>

Voilà, c'était le coup de gueule de Rose-Eliade, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :<strong>_

_Déborah : Sauf problème lié au site, le chapitre 9 est avec tous ses mots. Je l'ai relu avant de le republier et c'est normal que tu n'as pas tout compris, je me serai inquiétée sur ça avait été le cas, même pour moi qui connait l'histoire, un certain site, dont je tairai les mots que je lui ai dédié, avait manger la moitié des phrases et je ne comprenais pas tout. Si le problème persiste et je trouverai un moyen pour que tu puisses le lire. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Au prochain chapitre.:)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Sur la route des ennuis.<strong>

-Il faut que l'on bouge. Vu la situation, on ne peut pas rester plus de deux jours au même endroit.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me balancer un sac de sport dans la figure. Et ça ne fait pas une journée que nous sommes ici. Il croit quoi ? Que les planques se trouvent partout ? On va dire que je n'ai rien dit et allons-nous concentrer sur l'essentiel. Oui, notre guerre des nerfs n'est toujours pas terminée, même s'il y a du mieux. Et je ne serais pas la première à céder. Je refuse cette option. Je commençai à emballer mes maigres possessions dans le sac. La majorité était à mon singe. Cela me tira un soupir venu du fond du cœur. À part quelques vêtements sales, je n'avais plus rien. C'est avec un soupir à fendre les pierres que je le suivis, Carl sur les talons, dans une voiture qu'il devait avoir volé il y a moins de deux heures.

-Il y a un endroit où nous pourrions passer la nuit à huit heures d'ici, lui appris-je.

Il ne me contredit pas et accepta mon avis. Sans doute parce qu'une planque est toujours mieux que de dormir dans une voiture volée. Je le guidai de mémoire le long de la route jusqu'à notre destination. Le motel était miteux, mais je savais qu'aucun des employés ne donnerait d'informations sur les gens qui y sont passés. Trop de dealers qui y trainaient pour que ce soit une bonne idée. S'il y avait un mort, les flics devaient aller le chercher eux-mêmes dans la benne à ordures parce que personne les préviendrait. Nous n'y serons pas en sécurité, mais nous pourrions nous y reposer sans problème. Sans oublier qu'il avait l'avantage d'être à côté d'un magasin où nous pourrions racheter le nécessaire qui nous manquait. Et des vêtements. Des vêtements sans tâches de boues ou de sang. Le rêve. Nous prîmes une chambre et nous payâmes en liquide et d'avance comme c'est l'habitude dans ce lieu.

En rentrant dans la pièce, nous nous rendîmes compte d'un problème. Il y avait une banquette et un seul lit.

-Je vais dormir par terre, fis le Soldat.  
>-Ne sois pas idiot, Carl dormira sur la banquette et nous dans le lit.<p>

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète avant de sortir des couettes d'une propreté relative et de commencer à se faire un lit de camp. Bon sang de bon soir, il y a des hommes qui auraient été près à faire n'importe quoi (même si je ne suis pas forcément la plus belle, je reste quand même mignonne au minimum) pour pouvoir dormir avec une femme comme moi et lui... Il se faisait un lit de camp pour éviter de le faire. Ce type m'enlève, me déshabille pendant que je suis inconsciente, me fait porter des vêtements n'ayant jamais vu un magasin de mode et ose ne pas vouloir dormir dans le même lit que moi. On se calme, je ne vais pas m'être en l'air notre relation alors que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas finis par voyager dans le coffre. Si. Carrément. Je ne suis pas la plus belle, mais j'ai un certain égo et il va devoir faire avec. Je suis une fille du New Jersey, moi, monsieur ! On respecte mon égo féminin sinon je rentre dans le tas.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas puceau ?

Regard de glace. N'importe qui se serait tût et aller se planquer à l'autre bout du pays. Mais dans le New Jersey, rien ne vaut le plaisir de foncer dans le tas.

-À ton avis, que vont penser les gens si quelqu'un, pour une raison X ou Y, rentre et te vois dormir par terre ? Nous sommes au XXIe siècle, on peut partager le même lit. C'est même ce que font les gens quand il voyage en couple. Oui, mauvaise image, le jour où je te roulerai un patin volontairement n'est pas arrivé.

_Hou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !_

_La ferme, stupides hormones !_

_Il est quand même sacrément mignon._

_Un chaton est mignon, lui, c'est « arrêt de mort sur patte » !_

C'est moi ou je me dispute avec moi-même ? C'est bien ce qui me semble, je suis folle. D'ailleurs, je pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je vais prendre une décision censée et prendre mes jambes à mon cou en hurlant. Non, mauvais plan, j'ai déjà essayé. Deux ou trois fois, j'ai arrêté de compter.

-Tu te rends bien compte que tu fais des histoires pour ne pas dormir avec une fille alors qu'il y a des centaines de gus qui aimerait dormir à côté d'une personne ?

Aucune réaction, il semblait bien décider à m'ignorer. Je fis alors la seule chose qu'une femme aussi mature que moi pouvait faire dans cette situation : je ramassai les couvertures et les lançai à Carl qui se précipita dessus comme la pauvreté sur le bas clergé.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas laisser Carl prendre froid, rétorquai-je à son reproche silencieux.

Sur ceux, je me glissai sous les couvertures. Une nouvelle fois, il semblerait qu'il réfléchisse si ça valait vraiment la peine de me laisser en vie. Il dut décider que oui, car il se coucha en prenant bien soin de piquer toutes les couvertures. C'est de bonne guerre, je devais bien le reconnaître.

.

.

J'étais entrain de dormir, quand il eut un truc, un détail qui ne collait pas avec mon rêve. Au bout d'un moment, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de sons. Il me fallut un instant pour me rendre compte que ces sons n'avaient rien à faire dans mon rêve. Cela commença à me réveiller. En me concentrant dessus, je parvins à écarter la brune de sommeil de mon esprit. Ces sons... Je les reconnaissais, c'était ceux que faisait une personne entrain de cauchemarder à cause de son passé. Je me redressai. J'entendais un bruit comme quelqu'un se débattant. Ce n'était pas Carl, car je le voyais dormir paisiblement, alors je me tournai vers le Soldat. Il parlait un mélange de Russe, d'Allemand et d'Anglais, mais je compris suffisamment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas les moments les plus paisibles de son passé qu'il revivait.

-James, l'appelai-je pour le réveiller en ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction autre que de continuer à se débattre dans son sommeil, je posai ma main sur son épaule en le secouant légèrement. Il me donna un coup qui me fit valdinguer. Sur le coup, j'eus le souffle coupé. Puis, toujours un peu sonnée, je relevai la tête. Le regard qu'il me lançait était celui d'un animal acculé, puis, il me reconnut. Il voulut faire un geste, mais d'un signe de la main, je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger. Je voulais lui dire, que j'allais bien, mais mon geste a l'air de l'avoir parallélisé. Il devait craindre ma réaction. Je connaissais ce regard pour l'avoir croise dans mon miroir il y a quelques années. Et je savais une chose. Si je fuyais, on perdra définitivement James, pour le Soldat de l'hiver une nouvelle fois. Et je n'aimais pas cette idée. Alors, je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour ne pas détruire l'homme qui tentait de se reconstruire. Calmement, je me rassis sur le lit, près de lui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je l'installai tout contre moi, comme pour être un rempart contre ses cauchemars. J'eus un petit sourire triste en pensant que je faisais exactement la même chose avec mon petit frère lorsque celui-ci faisait un mauvais rêve ou avait peur la nuit, à l'époque où j'allais encore dormir chez mon père. James dut être un peu perdu, car durant quelques minutes, il ne bougea pas un muscle comme si j'allais me mettre à le frapper sans aucune raison.

-Dors, je veille, l'informai-je d'un ton sans appel.

Comme, il ne montra pas un signe prouvant qu'il avait compris, je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je suis là, James. Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais je ne les laisserai pas d'attraper pendant que tu dors. Tu as ma parole pour ce qu'elle vaut.

Il commença à se détendre, mais restait encore sur ses gardes. Pauvre de lui. Même dans ses rêves, il ne trouvait pas la paix. On peut dire ce que l'on veut de moi, mais même moi, il y a des choses que je ne ferai pas. Briser quelqu'un à ce point en faisait partie.

-Dors, petit homme à tout à l'heure, ta sœur t'offrira un oiseau siffleur. Si l'oiseau siffle de travers, ta sœur t'offrira une rivière. Si la rivière ne peut te voir, ta sœur t'offrira un vrai miroir. Si le vrai miroir se brise, ta sœur offrira une chèvre grise... Murmurai-je en chantonnant pour moi-même la chanson que je chantais à mon frère les soirs d'orages.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais obligée de le protéger. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore plus abimé que moi. Peut-être parce que je commençais à voir l'homme sous l'armure. Ou peut-être à cause du sentiment d'attachement que parfois développe une personne pour son geôlier pour éviter de se noyer dans les ténèbres. Sans doute, un peu des deux, dans tous les cas, une chose était sure, je ne le verrai plus comme avant. Et ce constat en entrainait un autre : il avait ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi me gardait-il près de lui ? Certes, nous avons un accord, mais ce n'est pas sa seule raison. Du moins, si j'étais à sa place, je garderais mes distances avec la personne avec qui je voyage pour pouvoir me tirer sans aucun regret au moindre problème. Mais je n'étais pas lui. C'est curieux de se dire qu'un ancien agent de l'HYDRA a plus de principes qu'un « ancien » agent du SHIELD.

.

.

La voiture une voiture volé étions bien partis pour battre un ère Carl dormait et moi, je m'ennuyais.À vrai dire, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire à part regarder le me tournai vers choses que je savais sur lui pouvaient se résumer en quelques mots._  
>Surnom : le Soldat de l'hiver<br>Nom : se fait appeler James  
>Affiliation : dit n'avoir plus de liens avec l'HYDRA<br>Passé : plusieurs dizaines de meurtres lui ont été attribuer au court de ces cinquante dernières années. Possibilité de 80 % qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir été un jour surnommé « le Soldat de l'hiver ».  
>Objectifs : inconnu<br>Famille : inconnu  
>Date de naissance : inconnu<br>Pays d'origine : inconnu  
>Formation(s) : sniper, combat au corps-à-corps.<br>Hobbies : inconnu  
>Aspiration : inconnue<br>Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie : inconnu  
>Relation : inconnu<br>Orientation sexuelle : inconnue  
>Autre : j'aimerais avoir des données sur lui, autre que son apparence, ne venant pas de lui ou de sources plus ou moins fiables.<br>Fin du dossier._

Autant dire que je n'ai rien sur lui.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Il me jeta un regard à vous glacer le sang qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je pouvais toujours essayer de compléter mes données en questionnant directement le concerné.

-Écoute, j'ai décidé de faire un effort, car nous sommes dans la même galère. Si tu veux, je commence. Je m'appelle Joyce Raws, j'aurai trente ans dans trois ans. Je suis née à Trenton dans le New Jersey et j'ai passé mon enfance dans un quartier où toutes les femmes sont restées coincées dans la mode des années cinquante question vestimentaire. J'ai deux frères ainés et un demi-frère. La famille de ma mère est d'origine italienne et celle de mon père allemande. Mes parents ont divorcé dans l'un des divorces les plus spectaculaires du quartier. Malgré tout ce temps, ma mère se considère comme étant la seule épouse légitime de mon père devant Dieu. Et je déteste ma belle-mère, mais sans doute, un peu moins qu'avant, même si jamais je ne le lui avouerai.  
>-Tu parles trop, soupira-t-il.<br>-Et toi, pas assez. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance, si tu ne me parles pas ?  
>-Il n'y a rien à dire.<br>-Commence par ton passé.  
>-Je n'en ai pas.<p>

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer.  
>-Tout le monde a un passé.<br>-Te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu as vécu ?  
>-Pas tout, tout, mais le problème avec une mémoire photographique, c'est qu'on se souvient de beaucoup de choses sans oublier ce que l'on aimerait oublier.<br>-Moi, je ne me souviens de rien.

-Rien ?  
>-Rien.<br>-Ce n'est pas ce qu'à montrer le cauchemar de cette nuit.

Il eut une sorte de grognement, je sentais que je commençais à m'aventurer sur un sentier dangereux, mais je voulais l'aider et pour ça, je devais savoir quel était son problème. J'ai bon être douée, j'ai quand même besoin d'un minimum d'information, juste pour savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds.

-Que veux-tu ?  
>-Me venger.<br>-Non, ça, ce n'est que ton but fixé par ta fierté masculine. Ma question est : qu'est que toi, James, tu veux ?

Il me jeta un regard méchant, mais vous commencez à me connaître, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie. Alors, je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

-Bref, il te faut des données. Là, je peux t'aider. À près tout, reconstruire les puzzles du passé fait partie de mon travail.

Devant son froncement de sourcilles, mon sourire grandit un peu.  
>-Pourquoi me ferais-tu confiance ? Parce que nous sommes dans la même galère tant que je n'aurais pas repris contact avec mes supérieurs pour tous leurs dires.<p>

Oui, je parle couramment le singe et le langage des hommes préhistoriques.  
>-En tout cas, il me faut du matériel. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? Lançai-je avant de marquer une courte pause. C'est l'heure du shopping !<p>

Il grogna. Je sursautai. S'il avait été un chien, je l'aurais amené se faire piquer de peur qu'il ait la rage. Carl me lança un regard qui voulait dire « on part tout de suite, ou tu attends de te refaire tirer dessus ? ». Il n'y a pas à dire, la confiance règne.

* * *

><p><em><strong>D'un autre côté, vu tous les coups forés que Joyce et James se font, Carl peut bien vouloir vérifier que notre chère Joycie ne soit pas complètement suicidaire.<strong>_

_**J'ai eu une idée : si vous avez des questions à poser à un ou plusieurs personnages, dites-les et je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils y répondent.**_

_Joyce : Je n'ai jamais signé pour ça moi. Je me tire._

_**Même pas en rêve, je dois écrire la suite de l'histoire.**_

_Joyce : Youpi..._

_**Exactement Joycie, Youpi !**_

_Joyce : Joy QUOI ?!_

_**Joycie ! Je trouve ça mignon.**_

_Joyce : J'aurai pu travailler à l'usine de boutons. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté ma mère et ait voulu faire quelque chose de ma vie. Pourquoi ?_**_  
>À la revoilure !<em>**

_***écart noir ***_

_Joyce : Pourquoi moi ?_


	11. Accident de calcul

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'aime beaucoup la fin de ce chapitre. Franchement, je me suis surpassée en l'écrivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :<strong>_

_Déborah : Je te remercie quand même, c'est un plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs qui participent. Si tu as une idée sur l'évolution de ma fic, n'hésite pas, je suis toute ouïe ^^. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche. C'est vrai que cette histoire change des autres sur le même sujet car même si le fond et sérieux, mon histoire ne l'est pas. Au fait, merci à toi de reviewer mes histoires:)._

_Eclair noir : Merci ! Oui, Joyce est folle, elle s'en rend bien compte et elle ne se soigne pas;). Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas tarée, juste elle. Carl, s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira toujours._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Accident de calcul.<strong>

Ce qui est bien lorsque l'on a eu le temps de préparer plusieurs scénarios de fuite c'est qu'on a dissimuler de l'argent et des faux papiers un peu partout dans tout le pays. Bien entendu, je ne pourrai pas fuir éternellement, mais je pourrai commencer une nouvelle vie sans trop de problèmes. J'avais fini par semer le Soldat de l'hiver au rayon chaussures. Et je m'étais réfugiée au rayon lingerie fine en essayant de faire marcher un téléphone prépayé. Ce rayon est un excellent test pour les hommes, il y a la majorité qui ne s'en approche même pas sous la menace d'un char d'assaut, il y a ceux qui suivent leur copine en ne sachant plus où se mettre et il y a ceux qui y passent comme si on était au rayon « eau minérale ». Devinez dans quelle catégorie le Soldat de l'hiver se range ? Non, pas dans la catégorie une, pas la deuxième et pas la troisième. Il a sa propre catégorie.

Lui, il fonce vers sa cible sans faire attention au lieu où il est. Et aujourd'hui, sa cible est moi. C'est avec regret que je planquai le téléphone dans un pot de fleurs. Et s'il avait une expression neutre, ses yeux me fusillaient sur place et me donnaient envi de m'enfuir en hurlant. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je lu clairement dans ses yeux que j'avais intérêt à avoir une explication et une bonne assurance vie. Je réalisai que si j'étais encore en vie, c'était parce que pour une raison ou une autre, il estimait que me tuer ne lui servirait à rien et qu'il avait encore besoin de moi. Vraiment, l'idée de la fuite me tentait vraiment.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demandai-je en lui montrant la première chose qui m'était tombée sous la main.

C'est en regardant ce que c'était que je sus que j'étais maudite. Je venais de demander son avis à un tueur de l'HYDRA. Sur un sujet grave ? Non, sur un string en dentelle. Damned comme disait si bien le loup dans Sherk. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et lui, il détourna le regard. James me prit l'objet du délit des mains et le rangea.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, me rappela-t-il.  
>-Tu as raison, vu la situation, il faut se contenter de coton.<p>

Il me lança un regard d'avertissement. OK, message reçu. Il n'aime pas le shopping. Voilà encore une chose qui nous n'avons pas en commun. Pour moi, le shopping est une chose thérapeutique au même titre que le chocolat et les soirées entre filles. Pour lui, c'était une corvée. Surtout comme aujourd'hui où à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, j'en profitais pour essayer de filer. C'était la première fois que je réussissais à lui échapper aussi longtemps depuis que l'on était ensemble (si on peut dire ça). James me tendit la main. C'est a contre cœur que je sortis le téléphone du pot où je l'avais jeté et le lui donna en baissant la tête. Vu que je ne veux pas me prendre une nouvelle balle, autant que je fasse mon mea-culpa. Au pire, je pourrai toujours essayer un autre coup foireux demain. C'est sans un mot qu'il mit le portable dans l'une de ses poches après en avoir retirer la batterie.

Une fois nos achats faits, le soldat de l'hiver ne prit par la main et nous sortîmes du magasin. Ça aurait pu être charment si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il cherchait surtout à ne pas rester une seconde de plus dans ces lieux.

-Olivia ? Olivia Peters ?

D'un coup je me raidis et James dû le sentir car il me jeta un regard en biais. Discrètement, je lui fais signe que tout allait bien et que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Avec un faux sourire éblouissant, je me tournais vers le nouveau venu. Ted Forest. Un imbécile que je manipule à ma guise et qui ne connait de moi qu'un faux nom et un faux passé. Le seul avantage de lui parler est de pouvoir surveiller son patron. Un début de plan germa dans mon esprit. Pour cela, il me faudra retourner faire quelques achats, mais je suis sure que quand j'expliquerai pourquoi au Soldat, il sera d'accord.

-Quelle heureuse surprise de te croiser ! Saluai-je mon pigeon d'une voix mielleuse.

.

.

Un chemisier en vraie-fausse soie blanche ostensiblement déboutonné jusqu'au fermoir du soutien-gorge, un tailleur en fausse vraie soie noir dont j'avais roulé la ceinture de la jupe pour montrer un maximum de jambes. J'ai dissimulé le truquage grâce à une large ceinture léopard et glissé mes jambes dans des bas en nylon. Des talons de dix centimètres complétèrent ma tenue. Maintenant, au tour du maquillage. Je commençai par le fond de teint, puis le fard à paupières. Avec une brosse et du gel, je donnai du volume à mes cheveux. Comme je me sentais écraser par leur masse capillaire, je mis triple dose de mascara pour équilibrer le tout. Un rouge à lèvre rouge pétasse compléta mon maquillage. L'idée était de me faire passer pour une journaliste sans scrupule prête à tout pour signer un bon article. Si ma victime ne se mettait pas à mater ouvertement, c'est qu'aucune femme n'est son genre. Je sortis de la salle de bains et commençai à marcher en round histoire de faire mes nouveaux escarpins à mes pieds. Et accessoirement m'entrainer à ne pas tomber en public à chaque mètre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me sente observer. En relevant la tête, je vis que James me regardait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis trop découverte ?  
>-Je croyais que l'idée était de retenir son attention suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses l'assommer. Pas te faire agresser.<p>

Je le regardai en battant des cils d'un air ingénu, faussement dragueuse.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Susurrai-je.

D'un geste vif, il déboutonna deux autres boutons de mon corsage, me dénudant jusqu'au nombril.

-Comme ça, j'aime.  
>-Petit malin ! Dis-je en me reboutonnant vite fait.<p>

Bon, il m'avait pris à mon propre jeu. Note à moi-même : ne plus oublier que c'est un homme et dormir avec un taser sous l'oreiller. Ou mettre du laxatif dans son café de demain. C'est une idée aussi.

.

.

Nerveusement, je regardais la porte. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

-Je le sens mal ce plan.  
>-C'est pourtant le tien.<br>-J'ai jamais dit que c'était un bon plan.  
>-Je te laisse une heure, après je viens te chercher que tu ais les informations ou non.<p>

Avoir le Soldat de l'hiver comme renfort. Voilà une idée aussi rassurante que terrifiante. Quand ma vie était-elle devenue un tel bordel ? Une heure. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient arriver en une heure. Ça pouvait être un piège. Mon indique avait pu me trahir. Mon nouveau bipeur sonna, l'heure d'y aller était presque là. Dans une demi-heure, je sortirai faire ma première mission solo sur le terrain depuis cinq ans. Dieu que ça m'avait manquée.

-L'homme qui t'a donné rendez-vous. Qui est-ce ? M'interrogea James.  
>-Mon indic.<br>-Tu lui fais confiance ?  
>-Ce type me vend son patron contre une chance de passer une nuit en ma compagnie. Je peux toujours me tromper, mais à priori, il fantasme plutôt sur le fait que je sois bien vivante.<br>-A-t-il une chance d'arriver à ses fins ?  
>-Ça va bientôt faire quatre ans qu'il essaye.<p>

James me prit le bras et j'eus l'impression que j'allais bientôt avoir besoin d'un plâtre.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu penses que ce type est membre de l'HYDRA ?  
>-Depuis que son ami de fac, le sénateur Stern a été arrêté il y a quelques jours pour êytre membre de cette organisation.<p>

L'étau sur mon bras se resserrait. J'aurai mieux fait de mentir.

-Sais-tu combien de personnes plus ou moins liées potentiellement avec le terrorisme j'ai gardé à l'œil pour le SHIELD ? Stern ne faisait même pas partie de la liste des types qui sont dangereux autrement que par leur stupidité, expliquai-je en essayant de dégager mon bras. Si je garde Philip Wains dans mon collimateur, c'est parce que son cousin a trahi le SHIELD en vendant des informations à je ne sais qui, peut-être à l'HYDRA, je n'en sais rien. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça, c'est parce que ce salopard s'est servi de moi pour atteindre son but. Et que même si je l'ai dénoncé, rien ne pourra réparer ce qu'il a brisé.

Maintenant, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et pas qu'à cause de la douleur. Tout le monde a un passé. Et tout le monde a fait des erreurs. Les miennes avaient couté la vie à plusieurs agents du SHIELD. James finit par me lâcher et je massai les marques douloureuses que ses doigts avaient laissées sur ma peau. C'est en lui lançant un regard de reproche que je sortis de la voiture avant que mon indic me donne le signal que la voie était dégagée. Si je n'avais pas été entrainée, je me serais surement pissée dessus de trouille. Pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, tout mon être prit conscience que seul son bon vouloir me maintenait en vie. Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux. Merde ! Je n'avais pas peur du Soldat de l'hiver ! À qui je voulais faire croire ça ? J'étais morte de trouille. Je ne partais pas courageusement remplir ma mission, je m'enfuyais aussi vite que je le pouvais en essayant de garder ma dignité. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Quelle idiote. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on commençait à être aimable et qu'un lien se tissait entre nous à cause d'un pacte que... Que je pouvais le sauver. Je voulais l'aider, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'avais l'impression que nous ne venions pas du même monde et encore moins de la même époque. Et puis, il me faisait peur, il faut bien que je le reconnaisse. Vraiment, l'idée de lui mettre du laxatif dans son café me tentait vraiment juste pour que j'aie le temps de partir loin avant qu'il me rattrape.

Mes talons touchaient le sol en faisant un petit bruit, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Pourquoi je restai avec James ? C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensai. Et je n'arrivai pas à trouver la réponse. Il n'était pas gentil, pas galant et il me faisait peur. Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi et que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien. Voilà pourquoi. Une petite voix en moi me demanda si j'étais sure de ma conclusion, mais je préférai l'ignorer et continuer à marcher même si c'était sans but véritable.

-Mademoiselle ! M'appela un homme.

Je me retournai et mon cœur rata un battement avant que je réalise que non, ce n'était pas un traitre revenu d'entre les morts devant moi.L'homme que je fixais était un peu plus petit que lui, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long et ses yeux n'avaient ni la profondeur ni la passion de ceux de son culpabilité me serra le cœur, mais je souris gentiment à Philip.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?Me demanda-t-il.**  
><strong>-Non, je vais mensonge, j'avais une petite forme moi.-Vous pleurez.  
>-Ce n'est rien.<br>-Lorsqu'une femme comme vu pleure, ce n'est pas rien, c'est un drame.

J'eus un petit rire.C'était quoi ce compliment ?Il se croyait dans un roman Arlequin ou quoi ?Il me sourit, mais le souvenir d'un autre homme m'empêchait de le trouver beau ou mieux, c'est froide et distante que je suis au meilleur de mes capacités.

-Quel est votre problème ?  
>-Je ne sais plus comment on fait le toutou au yoyo.<p>

Il rit et son rire était l'écho de celui d'un autre. Alors, je me contentai de sourire en sentant mon cœur se durcir. Ce se n'était pas juste pour lui, mais les remords que j'aurai pu avoir ne voyaient pas le jour parce qu'il Lui ressemblait et que je Le détestai. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je Le haïssais autant qu'une partie de moi l'aimait. Je le lui souris et commença à le séduire.

-En fait, mon patron est mort et je crains de perdre mon travail dans la restructuration qui va suivre.  
>-Justement, je cherchai une nouvelle secré s'appelait feu votre supérieur ?Je le connaissais peut-être.<p>

C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Soit j'avais bon et il serait intéressé, soit j'avais tort et je devrai trouver une raison pour refuser son offre d'emploi.

-Alexander Pierce.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Philip Wains et je sus que je venais de toucher le loin, je vis Ted Forest qui me fit un sourire qui se voulait charment.J'eus un discret geste de la main pour le saluer alors qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit. Lorsque la disparition de son patron sera connue, il risquait d'avoir des ennuis, mais pour être franche, je m'en moquai comme de ma première couche. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du Soldat de l'hiver dans ma vie, j'avais une nouvelle piste sérieuse au sujet de l'HYDRA.

-Je le connaissais, lui et moi étions en affaire.**  
><strong>-Quel genre d'affaire?

-Le genre que mon cousin et moi faisions pour lui.

Piste très sérieuse. Je sentis ma gorge nouer. Jamais, même dans mes cauchemars les plus horribles, j'aurai cru mettre me autant tromper sur quelqu'un.D'un autre côté, j'aurai dû le avait fallu des morts pour que j'ouvre les yeux sur la véritable nature d'Edward Wains. Le cousin se pencha sur moi comme pour me faire la bise.

-Heil HYDRA, me murmura-t-il.

Je me mis à mépriser Philipp. Edward était beaucoup de choses, mais lui aurait vérifié ce qu'on lui racontait avant de se trahir aussi stupidement. Si j'avais été capable de remords, pour le coup, je n'en aurais plus eu. Je regardai Philip s'éloigner, attendis quelques instants et courus vers lui.

-Monsieur, l'appelai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me laissa le rattraper.

-Excusez-moi d'insister, mais...  
>-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de purger ceux d'entre nous bien installés sur le sol américain, vous ne craignez rien.<br>-J'ai pris des risques pour venir vous voir, alors il me faut plus de garanties que votre parole.

Je bluffais et je misai tout sur mon décolleté.Et vu le regard de ma proie, j'étais entrain de gagner.

-Je comprends, accompagnez-moi ,et vous aurez vos garantis.

Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière et le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais en fin de soirée revint à la charge. Pourtant, je le suivis en continuant à jouer le jeu. Nous discutions sur tout le chemin et nous finîmes par arriver chez lui. C'était une belle maison, le genre que je ne pourrai jamais m'acheter. Il me conduisit dans un salon où il nous servit à boire. Je pris le verre en le remerciant. Au fil de la conversation, je me suis rendue compte que Philipp aurait pu mettre sympathique. Mais c'était un Agent de l'HYDRA donc je le détestai automatiquement.

-Il va y avoir beaucoup de changement dans notre organisation, constata-t-il.  
>-En tout, cas, la situation peut nous être mutuellement profitable, fis-je en buvant mon verre.<br>-Exactement...Agent Raws.

Je ne lui avais pas dit mon nom. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, mais avant que j'aie pu réagir, j'eus un vertige qui me fit tomber sur le sol.J'avais commis une erreur, j'avais sous estimer la personne en face de moi. Et à son ton, j'allais le payer. Alors , que je luttai contre l'inconscience, il me prit le menton et me souleva la tête.

-Edward était mon cousin préféré...Il me racontait tout et surtout, combien il espérait convaincre la femme de sa vie de nous vous aimait sincèrement vous, vous l'avez trahi.  
>-C'est...De...Bonne...Guerre...Fis-je difficilement avant de perdre connaissance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>La suite est encore prête à être poster. <strong>_**

**_**N'oubliez pas que si vous avez une question, vous pouvez la poser, Joycie se fera une joie d'y répondre.**_**

**_Joyce : Essayer seulement et je ferai de votre vie un enfer._**

**_**Joycie, on est gentille avec les lecteurs.**_**

**_Joyce : Et c'est elle qui dit ça._**

**_**A la revoilure.**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>À non, j'allai oublier, les premières questions des lecteurs sont arrivées.<strong>_****_  
>Joyce : Damned.<em>****_  
><em>****_**Une lectrice demande si tu commences à ressentir le syndrome de Stockholm ?**_**

* Bang*

_**Je ne peux même pas imaginer la logique tordue qui t'a conduit à tirer sur un cadavre.**_

_Joyce : Si j'avais tiré sur quelqu'un de vivant, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de paperasse._

_**Joycie, sois gentille.**_

_Joyce : Je suis gentille, je ne lui ai pas tiré dessus._

**_**Je crois que cette remarque se passe de commentaire.**_**

_Joyce : Alors tais-toi._

**_**Tu es bien placée pour dire ça.**_**

_Joyce : Je te hais._

**_**Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Pour répondre à cette question, je dirai que Joyce a un cœur tendre et qu'elle voit en lui quelqu'un qui est au fond du gouffre, alors, elle veut l'aider.**_**

_Joyce : Je démens cette théorie._

**_**Mais elle n'hésiterait pas à le tromper si ça pouvait l'aider, elle, à s'en sortir.**_**

_Joyce : Il est vrai que ça, c'est plus mon style._

**_**Question suivante !**_**

_Joyce : C'est toujours interdit de faire une autopsie sur quelqu'un de vivant ?_

**_**On te demande ce que tu penses de la question « La pensée est-elle une propriété de la matière » ?**_**

_Joyce : Ça sent l'interrogation de philosophie dans pas longtemps._

**_**Tu n'as pas répond à la question...**_**

_Joyce : Mais qu'est-ce une pensée ? Une fleur fait par l'esprit ? Ou une chose bien commune ? Est-ce pensée de dire que l'on a faim ou est-ce une réponse primaire de notre organisme ? Est-ce pensée de se rappeler de faire une chose ou est-ce habitude ? La pensée était-elle réflexion ? Est-elle le propre de l'homme ? Ou est-ce une chose que partage tous les êtres vivants ?_

**_**Chère lectrice, veux-tu vraiment la réponse à ta question ?**_**

_Joyce : Mais avant de définir la pensée, on devrait peut-être réfléchir à qu'est-ce la matière. Un ensemble d'atomes reliés ensemble par des connections ? Dans ce cas là, les rochers peuvent-ils penser ? Comment être sûr que la réponse est bien négative ?_

**_**BREF, pour répondre à cette question, je pense qu'il ne faut pas lancer Joyce sur une question de philosophie, sinon nous sommes encore là la semaine prochaine.**_**

_Joyce : Si un compte des exceptions dans la matière, alors..._

**_**JOYCE ! C'est bon, on a compris, tu peux partir.**_**

_Joyce, chantonnant : Vive les vacances ! Les cahiers au feu et l'auteur au milieu !_

**_**JOYCE !**_**


	12. Partir un jour, sans retour

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Foutu site de merde ! Il me bouffe la moitié des mots !

Voilà la suite. Et je suis face à un dilemme. Dois-je vous parler pendant trois pages world ou vous laissez la lire tranquillement ? Je ne sais pas. Allez, je vais être gentille.

J'ai corrigé le chapitre précédent, j'aurai dû le relire une cinquième fois avant de le poster, alors s'il manque encore des mots, dites le moi, je corrigerai et on m'entendra insulter le site dans toute la Seine-et-Marne.

Pour éviter la perte des mots, je vais faire des chapitres plus courts (trois ou quatre pages au lieu de cinq ou six), désolée, mais c'est pour votre bien.

Si un problème dans la publication subvient pour ce chapitre, dites le moi, je le corrigerai, peut-être pas aussi rapidement que la dernière fois car je suis malade, mais je le ferai.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :<strong>_

_Andrea : Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte, c'est que tu lises mon histoires et que tu l'aimes, les reviews penvent attendre si tu penses à me donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps._

_Déborah : Merci pour ta review. Je hais ce site qui bouffe la moitié des mots de l'histoire au moment le plus critique ! Voilà, c'est réparé. La prochaine fois, je le relis six fois avant de me dire que c'est bon ! _

_Clair noir : Oui, j'ai vu le problème et je viens de le corriger au moment où j'écris ces mots, merci de me l'avoir signaler. Ce n'est hélas pas le premier chapitre auquel ça arrive, alors si tu repères des mots manquants dans d'autres, tu sais où me contacter. Pour répondre à ta question, Joyce est brune, mais en ce moment, elle se tient le cheveux en blond (ça lui arrive souvent pour son boulot car les gens sous-estiment les blondes, va savoir pourquoi)._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 12 : Partir un jour, sans retour.<strong>**

La première chose à laquelle je pensai fut que j'étais attachée. L'autre fut que je n'aimais vraiment pas le dispositif auquel j'étais reliées. Et je conclus en priant pour que James ne m'ait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde et qu'il soit entrain de forcer la sécurité.

-J'ai été surpris de constater que ton cœur battait encore après la dose de belladone que je t'ai fait boire.

-On passe au tutoiement directement ? Même pas de préliminaire ?

Une douleur me traversa tout le corps, ma vue se brouilla.

-À chaque fois que je n'aimerai pas ta réponse, je recommencerai, me menaça-t-il alors que ma vision revint à la normale. Plusieurs centaines de voltes te traversant pendant un temps plus ou moins long, selon mon bon vouloir.

Il avait vraiment l'air de prendre son pied ce connard.

-Voilà une relation qui commence mal, ironisai-je.

-Faire la mariole est ton métier ou ton passe-temps ? Voulu-t-il se moquer de moi.

-Aucun des deux, c'est ma passion et un art de vivre.

Nouveau coup de jus. Il y en avait un qui ne craignait pas de devoir payer une superbe facture d'électricité à la fin du mois. Plus sérieusement, je devais bien reconnaître qu'aligner cette pensée avait utilisé une bonne partie de mes forces, et ce simple constat me glaçait le sang. Je sais bien que le seul vrai humaniste, c'est le diable, mais s'il y avait un Dieu quelque part, je voulais plus que tout qu'il me file un coup de main, n'importe lequel. J'avais été formée pour résister, mais tout le monde a une limite.

-Comment oses-tu plaisanter alors que tu devrais être rongée par le remord !?

-Les gens ne veulent pas d'une analyste avec un cœur, ça serait comme un médecin-malade.

-Je les comprends, je ne voudrais pas d'un patient en bonne santé.

Ah, oui, j'avais oublié que ce cher Philip était médecin. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas me tuer par accident. C'est tout moi ça. Sur tous les agent de l'HYDRA qui veulent ma peau, il faut que je tombe sur celui qui savait et voulait me torturer et me garder en vie bien trop longtemps.

-Es-tu l'un de ces hommes qui ont besoin de cogner sur une femme pour se sentir viril ? Ça explique pourquoi ton taux de testostérone doit être inférieur à celui de Justin Bieber.

J'ai dû toucher un sujet sensible, car j'eus le droit à un autre coup de jus. Serait-il un fan de Bieber ? Pauvre de lui. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas devenue masochiste lorsque vous aviez le dos tourné, c'est juste que c'est la seule façon que j'avais de gagner du temps. Dans la vie, il faut parfois savoir se résigner. Je savais que j'avais peu de chance de sortir de cette pièce vivante. Il fallait juste que je m'arrange pour mourir avant de révéler des choses compromettantes. Cette nouvelle électrocution me laissa en sueur, sans voix, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Je voyais la bouche de l'autre connard bougée, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. L'image était revenue avant le son.

-Edward était très généreux.

-Il était très crétin.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un synonyme.

Il semblerait que l'enfoiré ne soit pas d'accord avec moi, car il m'envoya une autre décharge. J'eus l'impression que celle-là dura plus longtemps. Pour moi, une seule chose se passa : la douleur. Il n'y avait qu'elle et c'était elle qui composait mon univers. Puis, tout se stoppa et le monde devint ténèbres. Lorsque mes sens se remirent à marcher, je réalisai que si j'étais toujours attachée, quelqu'un était entrain de me coller quelques gifles en m'insultant en allemand. Quelqu'un qui m'avait piqué du savon au smoothie aux fruits rouges.

-Hey, fis-je d'une voix complètement cassée presque aussi forte qu'un murmure.

Mon « sauveur » s'arrêta et me regarda. Je ne pus dire si c'était du soulagement ou un autre sentiment qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux, mais avant que je puisse y réfléchir, il commença à me détacher.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, m'ordonna-t-il. J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

Son ton était calme, mais je sentais une autre émotion y transparaitre. Du soulagement ? De quoi pouvait-il être soulager ? Nous nous détestions. Je vais finir par croire qu'il veut vraiment me tuer lui-même. Il m'aida à m'asseoir et je tombai tout contre lui. Je pus retenir un sanglot de justesse, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de me blottir contre lui. C'était un tuer, un assassin de premier ordre, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Mais, à cet instant, je me sentais en sécurité parce qu'il était là. Si je croyais que James me faisait peur, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que j'avais ressenti. Parfois, la seule chose qu'il nous fallait, c'était de sentir une autre personne bien vivante tout contre nous. Mon maquillage devait avoir coulé. Quel drame qu'une fille du New Jersey se retrouve décoiffée et avec un maquillage foutu. J'aurai pu me taire, mais une réplique me brulait les lèvres.

-Ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir.

-Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Et retint le haut de cœur que ce doux mensonge avait provoqué. Ce n'était pas le moment de vomir. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est jamais le moment de vomir.

-Je vais faire le tour de la propriété pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de témoins. Toi, tu vas rassembler les informations.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes jambes et à faire quelques pas. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée et j'avais raison. J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison ? Nous quittâmes la salle et je réalisai une chose.

-Où est passé le connard ?

-Je l'ai installé dans son bureau pour que tu puisses le garder à l'oeil.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je le tue ?

-Pas ton style. Tu serais plutôt du genre à lui pourrir la vie de toutes les façons imaginables, déclara-t-il en m'entrainant dans la pièce où était allongé, à même le sol, le salopard de service.

Lorsque James me laissa seule, avec un taser (gentil de me rendre l'une des mes armes _après_ que je me sois fait torturer), je me mis au travail. Je regrettai l'absence de Carl pour forcer le coffre (c'est le meilleur cambrioleur que je connaisse), mais y parvins facilement. Il me faut bien avouer qu'il était rare que j'obtienne mes données de façon légale et que mon singe n'est pas toujours là pour m'aider, donc j'ai de l'entrainement. Je sortis du coffre des dossiers et commençai à les lire. Quel genre de crétin gardait des données hautement confidentielle sur une organisation terroriste chez lui ? Le cousin Wains, évidemment.

En lisant un des dossiers, j'eus un temps de pause. C'était la copie d'une copie d''un dossier, mais je savais les données dedans exactes. Pourtant, j'avais dû mal à comprendre ce que j'étais entrain de lire. Dans mon boulot pour le SHIELD, j'avais déjà découvert ou appris des choses plus étranges. Mais là, ça battait tous les records et la barre était pourtant haute. Il fallait que je me calme. Mon cerveau était entrain de paniquer alors que j'étais en tenue sexy entrain de cambrioler le bureau d'un haut gradé de l'HYDRA. Certes, j'avais pour circonstances atténuantes une manucure foutue, un besoin urgent de trouver un bon coiffeur et un maquillage à retirer. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me mettre à perdre mes neurones. Je relus ce que j'avais lu. C'était pourtant logique. Pourquoi les États-Unis d'Amérique auraient été le seul pays à participer à la sage des « Super Soldats » ? Ce n'est pas parce que les deux plus « réussit » (Dieu que le terme est vraiment mal choisi) sont américain que ce sont les seuls. Après tout, Crâne Rouge avait lui-même été un sujet du sérum qui coule dans le veines de Steve Rogers. Il est même totalement logique qu'il ait voulu remettre ça, et que l'idée ne soit pas morte avec lui. Je pris la liste et la planquai dans mon soutien-gorge. À moins d'une fouille au corps particulièrement intime, James ne la trouvera pas là. Je sais que ce n'était pas loyal, à près tout, c'était un indice concret sur son passé, mais je ne savais pas si je devais le lui donner maintenant ou pas. À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais encore ici. J'avais des données, je n'étais pas surveillée et je venais de me faire torturer. Trois bonnes raisons pour partir sans un regard en arrière.

Wains refit un bruit et je tasa de nouveau. Je passai au document suivant. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que James revienne. Ma gorge se serra. Je pourrai partir avant qu'il arrive. Je devrai m'en aller. Que je reste était une une anomalie. Et pourtant, malgré ma peur, je ne voulais pas partir. Merde. J'étais en plein syndrome de Stockholm. Il fallait que je brise ce cercle en me tirant de cette merde. Au SHIELD, on disait dans mon dos que j'avais un cœur de glace. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un foutu transfert affectif qui prouve le contraire ? Je m'obligea à me calmer. Tout comme Coulson est l'Agent, je suis une analyse. Garder une distance avec tout je que j'étudie ou traverse est vital pour mon objectivité. C'est sur cette pensée que je passai à un autre dossier. Longue vi à ma mémoire eidétique qui me permettait d'apprendre par cœur des centaines de données juste en le lisant.

Soudain, quelqu'un posa une main sur mon épaule et je lui collai mon poing dans la figure. Du moins, j'essayai vu que James avait bloqué le coup et tenait fermement ma main dans le creux de la sienne.

-Copie les données qui sont sur l'ordinateur, lui lançai-je en lui tendant une clef USB après qu'il m'ait lâché.

C'est à ma grande surprise qu'il commença à la secouer. On aurait dit une poule qui vient de trouver un Carambar. Ça avait quelque chose d'amusant de voir ce type, qui terrifiait la moitié des personnes au courant de son existence et qui donnait envie de se planquer à l'autre moitié, être paumé devant un si petit objet que tout le monde utilise chaque jour de chaque année.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas te servir d'une clef USB, un gamin de cinq ans le fait les yeux fermés.

En guise de réponse, j'eus le droit à un grognement, ce qui voulait tout dire. Je jetais un regard vers Philip Wains. Il recommençait à émerger.

-Remets-lui une dose de taser, ils se réveille, ordonnai-je en me mettant à la copie de données informatiques.

Je sentis le regard de James sur ma nuque entrain de regarder mes gestes. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait que j'avais planqué certaines données. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, il n'était pas dans la pièce à ce moment-là. La culpabilité me donna la nausée. Et c'est pour ça que je déteste les sentiments, ils compliquent tout. Je chassai mes remords tout au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas le moment. C'est bien simple, hors de ma famille, mes proches se comptent sur les doigts d'une main : Fury, Hills, Coulson, Sharon et Natasha. Trois personnes que je respecte et deux amies, ce sont les seuls que je laisse entre voir qui je suis vraiment. Et lui, James, ne faisait même pas parti de mon top cinquante des personnes les plus fiables. Je rassemblai les documents et les mis dans un sac, ramené par le Soldat de l'Hiver. Nous sortîmes de cette demeure. Moi portant les données malgré mes jambes qui menaçaient de céder sous mon poids et lui, pourtant un homme dont j'avais sincèrement aimé le cousin. Un homme que je livrai à la mort avec la même facilité que j'avais livré Edward pour racheter les fautes qu'il avait faites et qui pesaient sur ma conscience. Oui, ce n'est pas la culpabilité due à la mort d'Eward qui m'a conduise à l'erreur nécessaire au fait que je me sois retrouvée dans le coma, c'est celle due aux informations aux informations que j'avais innocemment partagées avec lui et qu'il avait utilisé contre le SHIELD. Contre moi. J'ai commis l'erreur d'avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, des gens ont perdu la vie. Et jusqu'à ma fin, ce sera ma croix.

Nous montâmes en voiture et reprîmes la route en silence. Et, rapidement, je me mis à somnoler. Comme souvent en ce moment, je me mis à réfléchir sur mon passé. En particulier sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a cinq ans, l'année où j'avais fini dans le coma après une mission pour le SHIELD. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, sans doute parce que c'était la période de ma vie qui menait à un gros trou noir dans ma mémoire et que je cherchais toujours à savoir comment j'avais fait pour rater suffisamment d'indices pour me faire grièvement blesser. Avec les éléments que j'avais maintenant, je pouvais commencer à entrevoir le pourquoi du comment. Mais pour reconstituer mon passé, il fallait que je m'y replonge.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas de blabla à la fin du chapitre parce que je suis trop occupée à me moucher.<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions pour Joyce, vous pouvez les poser, elle y répondra ;).**

**A la revoilure.**


	13. Retour vers le passé

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux retrievers anonymes :<strong>_

_Deborah : *Regarde Deborah * *Relis les chapitres précédents juste pour être sure * Parce que le fait qu'elle guérisse d'une blessure par balle en quelques heures te semblait tout à fait normal ? Ceci n'est pas une critique, c'est juste ma première réaction en lisant ta review et je dois t'avouer qu'avec de la fièvre, je devins un peu agressive par moment. Mais avoue que c'est la réflexion qui tue. Plus gentiment, je vais te faire la même remarque qu'à une autre lectrice (elle se reconnaitra), il y a des petits indices par ci par là sur ce qui lui est arrivé. Je crois que Joyce se méfie de ses sentiments parce qu'elle sait qu'il se peut qu'ils ne soient qu'un réflexe humain pour ne pas sombrer. Et elle n'a absolument pas envi de tomber amoureuse de Bucky, c'est un détail important. Pas de problème de lecture ? Champagne ! Dis, j'ai une question pour toi : tu as un compte sur fanfic et tu as juste la flemme de te connecter, ou non ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais je suis curieuse comme fille._

_Eclair Noir : Oui, c'est ça la classe, torturer ses personnages sans les tuer. Ce qui c'est passé il y a cinq ans ? Si je te le disais, tu auras une raison de moins de lire cette fic, alors non vu que c'est une partie de l'intrigue. Mais tu vas voir, lorsque tu vas savoir, tu vas me détester ^^'. La publication est d'un chapitre par semaine sauf quand j'ai un truc à me faire pardonner (vous laissez mariner dans votre jus n'en pas un truc qui rentre en ligne de compte des choses que je veux me faire pardonner, désolée. Ou pas)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>** Retour vers le passé.**

A l'époque, j'avais pris ce qui m'arrivait comme étant forcément ma faute. La culpabilité du survivant. Mais en y réfléchissant, il s'était passé une chose assez important il y a cinq ans, tout juste avant ma dernière mission sur le terrain. Ça s'est passé au Triskel. J'étais dans l'un des plus hauts bureaux de la Tour. D'habitude, j'allais faire mon rapport un peu plus bas à Hills ou à Coulson. C'était déjà exceptionnel que j'aille le faire directement à Fury, mais ça arrivait. Ce jour-là, ça avait vraiment été plus qu'une exception. Le directeur étant en Europe, j'avais été priée de faire mon rapport à Pierce. Alexander Pierce... La majorité des Agents trouvaient que c'était un bon supérieur, mais, moi, je le fuyais comme la peste. Je mettais tellement de cœur à l'éviter que c'était la première fois que nous nous parlions en face-à-face. Personnellement, ce type m'avait toujours fatiguée, parce qu'il me prenait de haut sous prétexte qu'il était plus vieux et gradé que moi.

Il m'accueillit en allant vers moi, un air paternel scotché au visage. Je le saluai de façon polie, mais suffisamment vive pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais envie de me tirer de là. Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre, cherchant tout deux une faille chez l'autre.

-Comment allez-vous, Agent Raws ?

-Comme tous les lundis, Monsieur.

-Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui signaler que j'avais voyagé dans un avion militaire (donc sans toilette) avec des cercueils tout juste à côté de moi. Il aurait pu prendre cette vérité pour de l'insolence. Oui, il m'arrive de savoir me taire.

-Plutôt calme.

_C'est sûr que je ne risquai pas d'être dérangée par mon voisin._

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Continuai-je.

-Enfin au Agent qui ne se soucie pas de plaire à tout prix. Un peu de fraicheur après une réunion avec le Conseil.

-Avec moi, vous risquez même de prendre froid.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire combien tu es important Pierce, je le sais._

-Au risque de paraître opiniâtre, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-C'est ce que j'aime chez vous, vous allez droit au but, me dit-il.

-Je ne joue pas au football.

Inutile de signaler que ne lui ayant jamais parler directement, les seules choses qu'il sait de moi, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je doute que ça ait été très flatteur. Autant qu'il voit que j'ai largement mérité mon titre d'emmerdeuse parenté au lycée. Et qu'en plus, je n'ai pas particulièrement perdu la main. Depuis quand je cherche à ne pas être insolente avec une autre personne que ma mère ou Fury ? Jamais. Allez, on commence par tout prendre au premier degré.

-J'ai noté que vous avez un talent certain pour la stratégie. Et comme vous êtes tenace, je pense vous confier un poste important au Moyen-Orient. Il n'y a pas de doute qu'avec une femme comme vous, la paix y sera une question de temps.

-Est-ce une promotion, Monsieur ?

-Si vous le voulez.

-Alors, je dois la refuser. Je suis désolée, mais je ne saurai pas la ramener. Par contre, si un jour, vous voulez quelqu'un pour la bousiller définitivement, c'est plus dans mes cordes.

-Je crois que vous vous sous-estimez.

-Je crois avoir été à peine montée au niveau sept. Ce n'est pas que je renie l'honneur que vous me faites, c'est qu'il y a des gens plus qualifiés que moi pour ce poste.

_Et que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. J'ai l'impression que vous vendriez votre mère pour je ne sais quelle cause à laquelle vous croyez. Hors, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un fanatique._

-Je persiste à penser que vous vous sous-estimez.

-Je pense plutôt connaître mes limites.

_Et je refuse catégoriquement de vous devoir quelque chose._

-Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, le saluai-je en me levant.

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de ça que je vous ai fait venir.

_Nous y sommes._

Je me rassis en songeant au travail qui m'attendait sagement sur mon bureau.

-Alors, quelle est la raison de ma présence, Monsieur ?

-J'aimerai parler de ce qui s'est passé en Pologne.

-Tout est dans les rapports.

-Ceux qui me sont parvenus ont été censurés.

Détail intéressant parce que j'ai vraiment tout mis dans mon rapport. Soit Fury me couvrait. Soit Pierce mentait. Dans le premier cas, le Directeur voulait me garder sous le coude pour une raison X ou Y. Dans le deuxième cas... Je ne vois pas ce que le Secrétaire gagnerait en me mentant sur ce sujet. Au contraire, il pourra vouloir jouer au confident qui comprend. C'était plus sûr pour lui, car en annonçant à un analyste qu'il manque des données, il le pousse à vérifier ses dires. Et la vérité est tellement plus pratique pour faire craquer quelqu'un.

-Tout est dans les rapports, répétais-je.

-Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un a modifié ce que vous avez écrit ?

-J'ignorai que les rapports pouvaient être modifiés après avoir été entrés dans le système.

_Et paf dans les dents ! Si tu crois que je vais balancer Fury alors qu'il sauve ma carrière, tu te plantes mon vieux._

Il me regarda un instant.

-Agent Raws, vous avez le niveau sept. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi idiote que vous semblez vouloir le faire croire.

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, pas moi.

-C'est Edward Wains qui le dit, enfin, le disait, cru-t-il bon de corriger.

Sa remarque avait qu'un seul but : me déstabiliser. Alors, je lui jetai mon regard le plus innocent possible au lieu de céder à mon envi de lui jeter le regard le plus méchant de mon répertoire.

-Je sais que vous étiez très proche de l'Agent Wains, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus doux.

_Mais de quoi il se mêle ?! Et la vie privée, il en fait quoi ?! Dans « vie privée », il y a PRIVÉE ! Et ce n'est pas pour faire joli ! Est-ce que je lui demande la couleur de ses sous-vêtements ?!_

-Et ? Fis-je.

-Je pensais que sa mort, vous aurez perturbé un peu plus que ça.

-Nous n'étions pas assez proches pour que sa mort m'affecte réellement, répliquai-je en retenant le mépris que je ressentais.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Je nous croyais très proche, mais nous ne l'étions pas assez pour nous comprendre. Si j'avais su qui il était, je ne l'aurai jamais aimé. Ceux qui disent que je n'ai pas de cœur se trompe. C'est juste que des hommes, comme Edward, me l'ont gelé.

-Alors, vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé.

-Tout est dans les rapports, répondis-je pour la troisième fois.

Oui, j'ai la fonction perroquet intégrée.

-Agent Raws, quelqu'un a abattu un agent du SHIELD et cette personne est dans la nature.

_Oui, je suis au courant. Je me suis arrangée pour que l'on ne retrouve jamais l'arme._

-J'y étais, et je peux vous certifier qu'aucun agent du SHIELD est mort ce jour-là.

-Agent Raws ?

-Oui ?

-Vous payez-vous ma tête ?

-Je n'en aurai jamais les moyens, Monsieur.

-Agent Raws, je suis sérieux.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Il ne quitta pas son masque paternaliste, mais je sentis qu'il commençait à être las de mes réponses.

-Agent Raws, un agent est mort.

-Monsieur le Secrétaire Pierce, un traître est mort.

Mon ton était froid, sans appel. Et je crus voir Pierce se tendre légèrement. Sur le coup, j'ai cru avoir fait erreur. À près tout, l'erreur est humaine et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis humaines. Enfin, je crois.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, une journée chargée m'attend. Je suis occupée. En fait, à l'instant, comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas occupée, c'est juste une façon polie de vous dire que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire sur ce sujet.

-Agent Raws, vous ne semblez pas avoir compris votre situation.

-Serai-je accusée que quelque chose ?

-De meutre et de trahison. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je trouve que ça va plutôt bien avec mon CV.

Je hochais la tête d'un air pensif.

-Oui, tout juste à côté de « chantage », « espionnage » et « extorsion d'informations », continuai-je. Le problème, c'est qu'à part pour trouver un travail chez le CIA, je ne vois pas à quoi ça va me servir.

-Agent Raws...

-Avec, une nouvelle, tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai déjà fait du sale boulot pour le SHIELD t vous savez quoi ? Le directeur Fury est la seule personne a qui j'ai le droit de fournir une réponse autre que « Tout est dans les rapports ». Comme c'est vous, je peux même rajouter un « Monsieur » si vous le voulez. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, Monsieur, j'ai du travail à accomplir, déclarai-je avent de me relever.

-Agent Raws, je veux des réponses à mes questions.

-C'est le propre de l'être humain, Monsieur.

Ce type... À l'époque, il y avait eu un détail qui me disait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. J'avis cru avoir rêvé et était passé à autre chose. Maintenant, j'avais le cousin d'Edward dans le coffre d'une voiture volée et ses chances de survie étaient trop basses pour que je prenne la peine de les calculer. Et les pièces du puzzle de mon passé que j'étais entrain de rassembler ne me plaisaient pas. Elles tendaient toutes dans le même sens et je détestais l'image qu'elles formaient une fois assemblées.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'idée de la discutions avec Pierce me vient d'une discutions avec FalathrimQUEEN, alors remerciez-la ! Allez, on l'applaudit bien fort !<strong>_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	14. Changement de route

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je commence à travailler sur une suite de Hiccup (elle se déroulera avant Avengers 2). L'ébauche du premier chapitre est déjà faite, je travaille sur la trame de l'histoire maintenant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :<strong>_

_Deborah : Si tu as un comptes, tu peux discuter avec les auteurs ou d'autres reviewers. J'aime bien parler avec mes lecteurs car au bout d'un moment, j'ai une idée et je leur demande ce qu'ils en pensent. C'est ce qui c'est passer pour le chapitre 13, c'est en parlant avec une lectrice que j'ai eu l'idée et elle a même lu des extrait du chapitre en avant première. Je respecte si tu ne t'inscris pas parce que tu fais l'effort de laisser des reviews quand même, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde (ne vise personne, enfin si mais les concernés se reconnaitront). Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaye d'écrire mes chapitres avec une semaine d'avance comme ça, il me reste plus que la correction à faire avant de poster. Un truc simple que même malade je peux faire. Et comme je n'écris pas les chapitres dans leur ordre de publications, j'ai un peu de marge avant de n'avoir rien à poster;). Ne sors pas, moi aussi je calcule combien de temps avant les prochains chapitres de mes histoires favorites ! Comme tous les lecteurs en fait ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Changement de route.<strong>

_Aujourd'hui._

Nous étions dans le pavillon de chasse de mon grand-père paternel. Comme ce dernier était mort, il était à l'abandon, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour chercher un autre endroit où passer la nuit. J'ignorais volontairement le fait que James entraînait notre prisonnier à l'écart. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, j'étais trop fatiguée pour. Carl me jeta un regard de reproche et je l'ignorai. Il me connaissait et il savait que mon boulot n'était pas toujours aussi propre que ce qu'il pouvait sembler. Lorsque James revint, je dois avouer que j'étais surprise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse plus de bruit. C'est en silence que nous mangions des boites de conserves trop salées et sans goûts. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas dits un seul mot depuis notre départ du gars enfermé dans la cave. Je n'avais rien à dire et lui ne me faisait plus confiance, au vu du peu de confiance qu'il m'accordait avant, ce n'était pas vraiment une perte. Je finis la soirée en m'endormant sur la baquette.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sure d'avoir rêvée. Un cri retenti. Ce n'était ni celui de Carl, ni celui de James. C'était un cri de douleur. Ma gorge se serra et j'eus envi de m'enfuir. Pourtant, je savais ce qui allait se passer quand nous l'avions chargé dans le coffre, cet homme était trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse en vie et nous ne l'avions pas tué tout de suite. Je sais que c'est horrible dit comme ça, mais c'était comme ça. Wains pouvait encore avoir des informations que nous n'avions pas et je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que certaines des informations que j'avais lorsque je travaillais pour le SHIELD étaient obtenues ainsi. Alors pourquoi ça me dérangeait maintenant ? Parce que maintenant, je ne pouvais plus mentir et j'étais obligée de regarder la vérité en face. _Ce que l'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal._ Cette phrase... Tout le monde la pensait un jour et il faut croire que je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Il eut un autre cri et un frison glacé que me traversa. Et pas seulement parce que ce qui se passait en ce moment allait à l'encontre de plusieurs lois. Parce que dans le fond, je considérais ça comme quelque chose de nécessaire. Choquant, certes, mais qu'il fallait faire. Quand avais-je vendu mon humanité au diable pour un peu plus de connaissance ? J'étais incapable de le dire. J'allumai la télévision pour couvrir les bruits. Et tomba sur un concert de Justin Bieber. J'éteignis l'appareil en me disant que tout compte fait, les bruits dus à la torture pouvait avoir un certain charme comparés à certaines horreurs.

.

.

La cabane brûlait. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et malgré ce que j'avais dit à Carl, ce n'était pas à cause de la fumée. La cabane brûlait et avec elle, partait une part de mon enfance. Dedans, on allait retrouver un corps que la police identifierait comme celui d'un SDF. Cette habitation était vielle et à l'abandon, un accident est si vite arrivé... Là, assise dans une voiture volée, je regardai pour la première fois de ma vie passée. J'avais fait des choix et ils étaient mauvais. James monta à la place du conducteur et la voiture démarra.

Je restai plonger dans mes pensées jusqu'au moment où je réalisai que le paysage défilait. Je ne savais pas où nous allions et, à vrai dire, je m'en moquais. J'étais vivante et actuellement, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Même... Même si j'avais découvert une partie de moi que j'aurais voulu continuer à ignorer.

-Une fois que tu te seras vengé, que feras-tu ?

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-Parce que j'ai une dette envers toi.

James ne dit rien. À vrai dire, je ne voyais pas ce que l'on pouvait répliquer à cet aveu.

-Sans moi, jamais tu aurais été en danger, finit-il par dire.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Le silence se revint comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

-J'ai songé à le laisser te torturer, avoua-t-il.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est important.

-C'est la seule chose qui compte. J'aurai douté de ton humanité si tu n'avais pas songé à le laisser me remettre à ma place.

-Joyce... soupira Barnes.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi...

-Froide ? Insensible ? Immorale ? Naïve ?

-Tu n'es pas naïve.

-C'est bon à savoir que c'est le seul adjectif que tu ne corriges pas.

Moqueur, il me sourit et vous savez le pire ? Je ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce point. Cet instant de complicité ne durant que quelques secondes. Mais suffisamment pour que je m'en veille de lui avoir caché la liste. Mais d'un autre côté, je craignais la réaction qu'il ne manquera pas d'avoir en la lisant.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de morale que tu n'as pas de règles, lui expliquai-je. J'en suis le bon exemple.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je cherchais à le rassurer. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore plus paumé que moi. Ou pire encore, parce que nous nous ressemblions plus que nous le pensions lorsque nous avons conclu notre pacte. À sa place, moi aussi j'aurai hésité et réfléchi si c'était ce qui servait le mieux mes intérêts avant d'agir.

-Règle numéro une, récitai-je, ne jamais faire de doigt d'honneur lorsque l'on porte des moufles.

-Et la deuxième règle est de toujours faire la mariole ? Ironisa James.

-Non, ça, c'est la vingt-huit, le corrigeai-je sérieusement.

Il secoua la tête et je lui souris doucement.

-Si la morale populaire ne colle pas avec toi, suis tes propres règles. Si tu fais ça, tu ne te trahiras jamais.

-C'est une drôle philosophie.

-C'est une façon de survivre qui en vaut une autre.

Pour une fois, j'aurai bien voulu savoir à quoi il pensait. Me trouvait-il simplette ? Ou juste incroyablement naïve. Non, pas naïve, il avait dit que je ne l'étais pas. Il était peut-être entrain de méditer sur ce que je venais de lui dire. Dans ce cas-là, il faut que je le convins de me laisser conduire. J'ai trop de temps pour réfléchir et lui, pas assez. Ce n'est pas un très bon équilibre.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandée ce que je ferrais une fois vengé. J'ai envi de te poser une question : maintenant que le SHIELD n'est plus, que vas-tu faire de ta vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'étais à peine sortie du lycée lorsque le SHIELD m'a proposée de travailler pour lui. Au début, c'était juste un job étudiant, puis je me suis rendue compte que je voulais continuer à analyser des choses jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je me suis aussi aperçu que je pouvais enfin faire quelque chose de vraiment utile de ma vie en usant de mes compétences pour protéger les populations. Après sept années comme Agent à plein temps du SHIELD, je ne suis rendue compte que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne et qu'en réalité, j'avais bon croire en la justice et la liberté, c'était en partie pour l'HYDRA que je travaillai. Je me suis montrée particulièrement idiote.

-Non, croire sincèrement en une cause juste n'est pas être bête. C'est croire en espèce humaine.

-Lorsque l'on voit ce que l'on fait sur Terre, on peut se demander si c'est raisonnable de croire en l'humanité.

-C'est un rêve. Et surtout, c'est de l'espoir.

-Je ne crois pas en avoir encore.

-De rêves ou de l'espoir ?

-Les deux, lui répondis-je avant de me replonger dans la contemplation du paysage.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui racontai tout ça. Franchement, dans quelques semaines, nous partirons chacun de notre côté pour ne plus jamais se voir. Alors... Alors, pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de baisser ma garde avec lui ? Je voulais lui faire confiance, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait trop de non-dits entre nous deux. Nous avons fini par nous arrêter et prendre une chambre dans un motel miteux. Une fois cette histoire terminée, j'allais être bonne pour aller vérifier qu'aucun parasite avait élu domicile dans mon pauvre petit pris le premier dossier que j'attrapai et me mis à le lire. Je voyais les lignes, je voyais les mots, mais je n'arrivai pas à faire comprendre à mon cerveau qu'il fallait qu'il les lise.

-En fait, que cherches-tu comme informations ? Je te dis ça parce que je pourrai te trouver jusqu'à la marque de dentifrice d'une bonne partie de la population mondiale alors...

-On cherche des informations sur l'HYDRA, me coupa mon nouvel ami.

Je ravalai mon sarcasme comme quoi des informations sur l'HYDRA n'était pas ce qui nous manquait, maintenant que nous avions cambriolé deux de leurs hauts gradés, et me remit à lire. Ou plutôt, à essayer de lire. Il y avait un sujet dont j'aurai aimé lui parler, mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Pas si facile de demander à un type capable de vous tirer une balle entre les deux yeux et d'abandonner votre corps s'il a vraiment plus de quatre-vingts ans. Mais je devais quand même avouer que j'avais dû mal à rentrer cette donnée dans mon dossier mental sur lui. _James Barnes_. Je lui avais caché que la liste des cobayes de l'HYDRA que j'avais trouvé. Je lui avais caché la présence d'un seul James dessus. Ça pouvait être une coïncidence, mais je n'y croyais pas. C'était trop gros. Et ça expliquait plein de choses. Dont, pourquoi Captain America ne voulait pas parler de ce qui c'était passé lors des dernières heures du SHIELD. Il le protégeait et gardait espoir que son ami revienne des ténèbres où l'avait plongé l'HYDRA.

-Iiip, nous salua Carl en se grattant l'entre-jambe me tirant de mes pensées.

-Le mâle dans toute sa splendeur, fis-je.

En guise de réponse, il leva son doigt d'honneur bien haut.

-Il faudrait que je t'apprenne d'autres moyens pour être grossier, me moquai-je.

Il me fit un bras d'honneur. Pourquoi faut-il qu'une des personnes de mon entourage avec le plus de répartie soit un singe m'arrivant au bassin ? Retournons à nos montons. J'irai plus vite avec les ressources du SHIELD, mais étant donné les circonstances, je n'ose pas trop faire appel à eux. À près tout, je ne sais pas si c'est eux qui sont responsable de mon état ou non. Sans oublier que je ne saurai pas trop expliquer ce que je fais avec un ancien membre de l'HYDRA. Et puis voilà.

Au pire... Au pire, je pourrai faire appel à Coulson. Coulson et moi... C'est compliqué. Pour faire simple, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rejoint le SHIELD (malgré moi, il faut bien que je le reconnaisse). Outre sa passion pour les tasers, c'est l'une des rares personnes à qui je confierai ma vie sans hésiter. Et pourtant, je ferai toujours attention à ne pas lui devoir le moindre service. Dans le monde des espions, devoir un service à quelqu'un, c'est le début des emmerdes. Et des emmerdes, j'en ai assez en ce moment pour écrire toutes une histoire. Bref, je pourrai lui demandé de l'aide. Mais ça serait prendre le risque de prévenir mes anciens (ou pas) employeurs. Officiellement, je fais encore partie du SHIELD, c'est juste que cette agence n'existe plus de façon officielle. Oui, tout ça donne un mal de tête épouvantable, mais on finit par s'y habituer. Et puis, je pouvais toujours avoir confiance en Coulson, si un type était capable de mourir pour l'un de ses protégés (même ancien et parti loin du nid), c'était bien lui. C'est juste que je ne prendrais pas contact avec lui avec James dans les parages. Il fallait que je me déplace. Et pour ça, j'avais la solution. J'avais profité de notre escapade au centre commerciale pour remplir une trousse de médicaments. Et je savais ceux que j'allais utiliser.

Barnes se leva sans un mot et alla dans l'autre pièce. Je sortis un tube de mon sac. James allait me maudire, mais je n'étais pas le genre de femme a qui on pouvait faire confiance, moi j'étais celle qui n'hésitait jamais avant de faire un sale coup à quelqu'un. Un... Deux... Trois... Parfait, trois comprimés de laxatifs, si avec ça, il n'était pas occupé suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse me tirer tranquillement, je deviens bonne sœur. J'entendis le bruit de la chasse d'eau et le Soldat revient et bu son eau pétillante d'une traite.

-Et maintenant, nous faisons quoi ?

-Nous ne faisons rien. Tu restes, je pars point.

-Nous avions un accord, lui lançai-je.

Et moi qui avais été à deux doigts de regretter l'usage des laxatifs. J'aurai dû mettre tout le tube. Je songeais à ma règle numéros 45. J'étais passée maître dans l'art de l'appliquer. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle est très simple. Elle dit simplement : « _Si tu dois te venger, arrange-toi pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit ». Il n'y a pas à dire, je l'aime bien cette règle._

-Je reviendrai.

-Oui, comme Terminator.

Il me regarda sans comprendre et je lui fis signe de laisser tomber. Son ventre fit un drôle de bruit et il se leva d'un bon. Lorsqu'il se fut à nouveau enfermer dans les toilettes, je bloquai la porte, pris les documents que nous avions volé et fit signe à Carl de me suivre. J'étais entrain de sortir du parking lorsque j'ai vu sa silhouette sortir de la chambre dans mon rétroviseur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais trahie alors que je venais de l'empoisonner (certes, de façon non-mortelle) volontairement. Mais j'avais la gorge serrée. J'aurai voulu hurler devant mon égoïsme qui me terrifiait, mais j'avais des choses à faire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elle l'a fait ! Elle est enfin partie son côté ! Depuis le temps que je voulais qu'elle le fasse !<strong>_

_**Oui, je sais, c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux. Ou pas. Je ne peux encore mettre de baleine dans une rivière, il faut que mon histoire reste crédible. Enfin, qu'elle reste possible.**_

_**A la revoilure.**_


	15. Partir, c'est s'en aller pour mieux reve

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre n'était pas début initialement, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de faire intervenir un autre ancien Agent du SHIELD et de montrer que même Joyce peut avoir envie de faire une pause. Bref, vous comme je suis partie, si je ne me tais pas tout de suite, je vais finir par vous raconter tout le chapitre et commencer le suivant, alors, il faut mieux que je me taise et que je passe aux réponses aux Gest.<p>

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :<strong>_

_Déborah : Et si, on peut avoir un compte sans écrire, tu ne seras pas la seule et ça permettra aux auteurs de voir quelles genres d'histoires tu lis en regardant celles que tu préfères.L'idée du laxatif était trop bonne pour que je ne l'utilise pas. Et oui, Joyce évolue dans un sens assez intéressant, je trouve (auto-critique en cours, fais pas attention^^).Pour l'instant, James est un peu occupé, on verra sa tête plus tard;)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Partir, c'est s'en aller pour mieux revenir.<strong>

Je regardai dehors en attendant ma commande. Aussi curieux que cela paraisse, je m'attendais à voir James débarquer de nuls parts. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il était peut-être un peu occupé. J'eus un petit sourire revanchard en songeant que le coup du laxatif n'était pas très cordial, mais qu'il soulageait aussi bien qu'au sens propre qu'au figuré. Je commençai à étudier la carte devant moi pour chercher le chemin le plus sûr et le plus rapide. J'ignorai si Philip avait eu le temps de passer l'information comme quoi je fouinai du côté de l'HYDRA, ou non. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me retrouver avec un tueur aux trousses. Enfin, un autre tueur que James. Ah, l'ironie de la vie. Je fausse compagnie à un type et une partie de moi veut qu'il me poursuive. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Il me manquait. Mauvais signe pour lui, je n'ai jamais eu bon goût pour les hommes, à chaque fois, ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les anges. Et vous savez le pire ? Dans le lot, je suis la seule à avoir un casier. Pour ma défense, j'avais seize ans et c'est pour une bagatelle. Ce n'était même pas pour vole. Et j'ai tendance à faire des bêtises lorsque je perds un emploi. Quoique... Vu le travail, ce n'était pas un problème.

La serveuse revint avec ma commande. Café, crêpes, confitures, matières bien grasses. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré des calories que je n'aimai pas. Et vu les derniers jours, j'ai bien mérité ma dose de sucre.

-Iiip ! Fit Carl en levant son verre de jus d'orange bien haut.

Correction, nous avons bien mérité notre dose de sucre.

-Iiip ?

-Non, tout va bien, rassurai-je Carl.

Même si je venais de souris et avait dit la vérité. Ma réponse avait laissé un goût de mensonge sur mes lèvres. Si physiquement, j'allai bien, il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas. Un ex-tueur de l'HYDRA me manquait alors que ça faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures que je lui avais faussées compagnie. Je ne pouvais pas aller bien si je ne comprenais même pas mes réactions. J'avais besoin d'aide. Mais surtout, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Et je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait me donner les deux. Une personne a qui je confirai ma vie sans problème.

.

.

Retour à Washington. La dernière fois, c'était il y a cinq ans avant de me retrouver dans le coma. Et aujourd'hui, j'y revenais, mais j'avais une chose désagréable à faire ici. Mais avant, il fallait que je reprenne contact avec des alliés. J'étais chez Sharon. En me voyant sur le pas de sa porte, elle m'avait laissée entrer sans poser de questions. Elle savait que je lui expliquerai la situation seulement lorsque j'en aurai envi et pas avant. C'était un accord implicite entre nous.

-Puis-je t'emprunter ton téléphone ? Lui demandai-je. J'ai besoin de joindre Coulson. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi lorsque cette histoire sera derrière moi.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait ? M'accusa mon amie.

Bien entendu, c'est toujours ma faute. Même quand ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est moi la responsable. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne suis pas la seule personne capable d'avoir des ennuis comme les miens. Enfin, j'espère sinon, le prix des assurances vie va sacrément augmenter.

-Disions que j'ai baissé ma garde pendant quelques instants.

-Un jour tu seras prudente, soupira-t-elle en me désignant sa ligne fixe.

-Comme une vierge lors de sa nuit de noces, promis-je.

Je passai mon coup de fil et pris rendez-vous. Après avoir raccroché, je sortis la liste des cobayes de l'HYDRA de ma poche.

-Sharon, ton capitaine est toujours ton voisin ?

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ capitaine.

-Oui, je sais, soupirai-je. C'est celui de ta tante.

Mon amie rougit et grommela une réponse. Je souris et elle soupira.

-Tu te moques de moi.

-Qui ? Moi ? M'indignai-je.

Elle se contenta de ne pas répondre et de prendre la liste. Je la vis tiquer sur un nom, sans doute le même que moi.

-Comment as-tu eu ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, lui signalai-je.

-Si tu le dis.

-Ça fait partie des choses que je te dirai plus tard, lorsque j'aurai réglé cette histoire.

Elle acquiesça. Je lui avais dit que je lui raconterai tout, et elle savait que seule la mort m'empêchera de tenir parole.

-Que vas-tu en faire ?

-Une photocopie pour Rogers et l'originale pour toi, après, tu en feras ce que tu voudras.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est ?

-Une liste des personnes que l'HYDRA peut nous envoyer pour nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ?

-Et tu te balades avec ça dans ta poche.

-Avant, c'était dans mon soutien-gorge.

-Joyce !

-L'âne !

Oui, j'adore Sherk. Et le Docteur House. C'est comme Jack Sparrow. Incontournable ! Il faut avoir vu les trois au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Je suis sérieuse.

-Moi, j'essaye de ne pas l'être.

On dit que la franchisse nuit à l'amitié. Dans le cas de Sharon et moi, c'est faux. Je dis tout ce que je pense, et elle, elle me supporte.

-Ton problème, il est dans quel genre ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

Avec Natasha, Sharon est ma seule amie, je n'ai pas envi de la mettre en danger. Même si pour l'instant, le danger est quasiment sous contrôle, je sais très bien comment une situation toute simple peu dégénérer jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable et catastrophique.

-Pour l'instant, pas encore mortel, lui répondis-je.

-Tu ne me rassures pas.

-J'ai pour règle de ne pas mentir à mes amis.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te mettre en danger. Je ne peux pas rester.

-J'ai une planque dans le coin.

-Merci.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Non.

-Si.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ta tante n'y survivrait pas.

J'avais un peu honte d'utiliser cet argument, mais c'était le seul qui l'obligerait à garder ses distances avec tout ça. Je savais que Sharon fera ce qu'elle voudra et qu'elle s'arrangera pour me garder à l'oeil, mais elle évitera le danger autant que possible. C'était déjà ça. Une amie fidèle. C'était ce qu'elle était et ce que je n'étais pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable. Et pourtant, j'ai une amie comme elle. Je sais que ça fait clicher, mais, elle mérite tellement mieux que moi.

-Tu iras là-bas demain, m'ordonna-t-elle. Ce soir, tu restes ici, tu as besoin de te reposer un peu.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas en fuite ? Que je ne suis pas un Agent de l'HYDRA ?

-Pas tout style, tu détestes devoir ranger ta chambre.

J'eus un rire amusé. Elle avait raison. L'HYDRA ne toléra jamais un individu qui considérait que sa chambre était rangée lorsque son lit était fait, pas lorsqu'elle était en ordre.

-Connais-tu un bon fleuriste ? Lui demandai-je.

Oui, moi ou l'art de changer de conversation même pas discrètement.

-Demain.

-Hein ?

-Deux.

-Sharon, le rôle de la chieuse qui horripile est déjà attribué.

-Tu es fatiguée, tu portes des vêtements froissés, tes cheveux ont besoin d'un bon coup de peigne et tu n'es pas maquillée. Même le jour où tu avais chopé la grève, et où tu avais à peine la force d'être consciente pour manger ou lire, tu n'étais pas aussi négligée.

-J'ai peut-être changé.

-Joyce, je t'ai vu traverser la moitié du pays juste pour avoir un vernis à ongles bien précis.

Pour ma défense, il était super ce vernis et très bon marché. Sans oublier qu'il était exactement de la même couleur que le sac que je venais d'acheter. Quoi ? Même moi, je peux être superficielle. Être coquette est un crime ?

-Tu as oublié de dire que mes chaussures ne vont pas avec mon haut, lui signalai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Sharon leva les yeux en soupirant. Beaucoup de personnes réagissent comme ça en ma présence.

-N'essaye même pas de me donner envi de te mettre dehors. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit et te reposer un peu. Et ne tente pas de négocier ! Me prévint-elle.

Et après on se demande comment elle fait pour me supporter. En réalité, elle prévoit tout ce que je vais dire et elle m'interdit de parler. Je lui fis un sourire innocent, qui eut pour seul effet de lui faire lever les yeux. Encore. Carl alluma la télévision et finit par trouver un match de base-ball. Ça y est, il est au paradis.

-Tu me prêtes un pyjama ? Je suis partie de chez moi un peu précipitamment ?

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il permet de voir que Joyce est capable de ne pas être égoïste. Même s'il faut avoir des nerfs solides pour la supporter.<strong>

**A la revoilure.**


	16. Pause

**Disclamer :** _Avengers(1& bientôt 2)_, _Captain America (1&2)_, _Iron Man (1,2&3)_, _Hulk_, _Thor (1&2), Agents of SHIELD_ et tout le reste le l'univers Marvel n'est pas à moi. (Ce qui est bien dommage, j'aurai adoré être libre de pouvoir totalement tortu... pardon... joué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Voilà, je sais quel est le bon mot, écrire. J'aurai adoré pouvoir écrire tout et n'importe quoi avec mes personnages préférés).

**Titre :** Hiccup

**Résumé :** Un accident de parcours est si vite arrivé. Au début, c'était juste une mauvaise rencontre. Puis, c'est devenu à celui qui faisait le plus de vacherie à l'autre. Mais dès le départ, ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de bistrot. C'est l'histoire d'une analyste, d'un singe et d'un soldat... (Post CA2)

**Spoild :** L'histoire repose sur un fait que l'on apprend durant la première saison d'_Agents of SHIELD_. Après il ne faut pas la lire si vous n'avez pas vu Captain America et le Soldat de l'hiver.

**Note de l'auteur :** Beaucoup de parlote et peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais je le trouve assez important, alors dites vous que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :<strong>_

_Eclair noir : Mais oui, James va retrouver Joyce. Parce que l'histoire n'est pas finie. Le sale quart d'heure n'est pas pour maintenant, mais il arrive bientôt._

_Déborah : Merci ! Tu veux la suite ? La voilà, comme toutes les semaines ;)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Pause.<strong>

J'ouvris la porte et rentrai, Carl sur les talons. Ce n'était pas l'une de mes planques, et, le lieu m'était totalement étranger. Pourtant, il m'y sentait à l'aise. Sans doute parce que je me savais une alliée dans cette ville. Une fois la porte fermée, mon premier geste fut de commencer à écrire une lettre pour Sharon afin de tout lui expliquer même si je ne m'en sortais pas. Après avoir noirci quelques feuilles, je les déchirai. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Ça, voir le verre à moitié vide, ce n'était pas mon genre. Moi, j'étais celle qui allait de l'avant.

James. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je pensai à lui. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse, c'est bien trop banal pour moi. Dans ce cas, on peut même dire que ça serait un très mauvais roman Arlequin. Non, je penchai plutôt sur un début de syndrome de Stockholm. Enfin, je pense. Je pris un ordinateur laissé là par Sharon, et, commençai des petites recherches.

Commençons par les critères du syndrome de Stockholm :

_Sentiment de confiance, voir de sympathie, de la victime vers son agresseur_

Il y a quelques jours à peine, je comptai sur James pour couvrir mes arrières. Et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute, dans le fond, je l'aime bien et le plein sincèrement.

_Développement d'un sentiment positif de l'agresseur envers sa victime_

Au final, James n'a pas voulu me laisser mourir. Ce qui en soit est positif quand on voit comment à débuter notre partenariat.

_Hostilité des victimes envers les forces de l'ordre_

Pas encore vérifié. Déjà deux sur trois. Il n'y a pas à dire, mon auto-bilan psychologique commence bien. Note à moi-même : prendre rendez-vous en catastrophe chez mon psychologue. Bon, on se calme. Regardons les trois conditions nécessaires à l'apparition de ce foutu syndrome de Stockholm.

_L'agresseur doit être capable de justifier son acte aux yeux de sa victime._

Cette condition est remplie haut la main. Je suis pour la destruction totale et définitive de l'HYDRA.

_Il ne doit exister aucun antagonisme ethnique, aucun racisme, ni aucun sentiment de haine de l'agresseur à l'égard de la victime._

Ça marche si je mets « ça dépend des fois » ?

_Il est nécessaire que les victimes potentielles n'aient pas été préalablement informées de l'existence de ce syndrome._

Ouf, j'avais déjà lu un article dessus. Ah, oui. J'oubliai la petite ligne à la fin du paragraphe.

_Dans certains cas, l'agresseur peut faire preuve d'une conceptualisation idéologique capable de convaincre une victime préalablement informée du syndrome._

Merde. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dire d'autre. Je suis dans la merde. Quoique... Pas trop vu que je me suis cassée. Et que je pense à lui. Et qu'il me manque. Et que merde, je ne suis pas encore sortie d'affaire. Que disent-ils d'autre ?

_Le syndrome de Stockholm peut être vu comme une manifestation de l'inconscient visant la survie : le sujet concerné, en s'attirant la sympathie de l'agresseur, peut se croire partiellement hors du danger, voire susceptible d'influencer les émotions de l'agresseur._

Je crains que dans mon cas, je lui donnai plutôt envie de me fracasser le crâne contre les murs.

_Si la pacification débouche sur une fraternisation, il peut même imaginer sauver sa vie._

Mouais, avec James, ça aussi, ça dépend des fois. C'est comme avec Jack.

_C'est en fait simplement sa propre angoisse dont le sujet se protège, car le danger est toujours réel : l'agresseur n'a pas lancé son action sans être prêt à toutes ses conséquences._

Détail toujours bon à garder en mémoire. J'avais envi de me mettre des claques. Moi, l'analyste la plus froide du SHIELD, a un cheveu du syndrome de Stockholm. Ou plutôt, moi, celle que l'on surnommait « cœur de glace », entrain de perdre pied à cause du syndrome de Stockholm. C'est officiel, mes frères, le monde ne tourne plus round.

Il faut que je me calme avant de perdre mon point de vue objectif sur la situation. Enfin, objectif, façon de parler. Punaise de punaise de punaise de merde. Je suis dans la mouise. Mais noire de chez noire, la mouise. Bon, paniquer ne servira à rien. Il faut que je me calme. Et la première étape pour ça est de rattraper mon sommeil en retard. C'est sur cette pensée que j'allai me coucher. Je dois bien avouer que même compter des éléphants sur une balançoire ne m'aida pas à m'endormir. Je finis par me relever et regarder la télévision.

.

.

Le soleil finit par me réveiller. Il me fallut quelques instants pour ouvrir les yeux. Je devais être un peu à la ramasse, parce qu'en regardant l'écran de télévision, j'eus l'impression que Bob l'éponge faisait son coming-out. C'est donc la tête dans le cul que je regardai pendant au moins cinq minutes les aventures d'une éponge pour me rendre compte que vraiment, je n'avais rien compris et que l'éponge avait juste fait brûler des steaks. Autant, je peux analyser des choses plus vite que d'autres, autant, sans café, je ne suis plus bonne à rien sans une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit. Quoique... Mon ralentissement du cerveau vient peut-être dû fait que j'avais rêvé que chips géante, couverte de sang, me poursuivait dans toute une ville pour me faire brûler vive. Note à moi-même : ne plus m'endormir devant « Carrie », ce n'est pas bon pour mon inconscient. Comment je sais que je rêve ne vient pas d'une indigestion due à trop de chips ? Simple, je ne mange pas de chips. Trop de mauvais souvenirs à cause de ça. Franchement, comment voulez-vous manger un truc quand pendant un été vous êtes restée assis à regarder des millions de chips défilées sous votre nez pour que vous puissiez enlever les trop cuites ? Rien que dit penser, j'en ai des frissons d'horreur. Lorsque j'ai craqué, j'ai fêté ma démission et six heures plus tard, j'étais arrêtée pour la première et unique fois. Bref, les chips et moi, c'est toute une histoire.

Je regardai l'heure dix heures du matin. Pas de doute, j'étais vraiment épuisée. La dernière fois que je me suis levée aussi tard, j'étais au collège. Je me mis à faire le point sur les affaires que j'avais encore, celles que je devrai piquer à Sharon et celles que je devrai acheter. Lorsque je trouvai un mouchard dans mon sac, je ne fus même pas surprise. Je dois avouer qu'il l'avait mieux caché que le premier. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'en cherchant des clefs, j'allai faire tomber mon briquet (rassurez-vous, je ne fume pas) et qu'il allait se casser. À vrai dire, j'aurai été déçue de rien trouver. Ça aurait voulu dire que j'avais joué un sale coup à un type qui n'avait rien fait. Pas que ça me pose un problème de conscience, mais que ça n'aurait pas été juste. À la réflexion, ça voulait peut-être dire que James était sincère lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il reviendra me voir (et me pourrir la vie). Et ça signifiait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il me retrouve (sans doute pour me casser la gueule).

Une ou deux journées, d'après moi. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de transport et qu'il se déplace seul dans un monde où je pouvais supposer qu'il n'avait plus de repères depuis longtemps. En le détruisant ou en le mettant sur le premier camion que je croisai, je pouvais disparaître de sa vie facilement. Un seul geste, et, cette histoire serait derrière moi. Moins de cinq minutes, et je pourrai tourner la page. Laisser tout ça sombrer dans l'oubli... Retourner à ma petite vie... Retrouver un emploi... Et peut-être même qu'un jour, j'aurai le courage d'annoncer à ma famille que je suis bel et bien vivante. Oui, à cet instant, je pouvais faire un choix. Le plus raisonnable serait de m'arranger pour ne plus jamais revoir James. Adieu Soldat de l'hiver. Adieu syndrome de Stockholm. Bonjour, ancienne vie. Ou sinon, le laisser me rattraper, continuer à fuir des tueurs de l'HYDRA et éviter le SHIELD. Rester une fugitive involontaire... Ou plutôt volontaire maintenant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pus détruire le mouchard et le mis dans ma poche. Il me fallait être honnête avec moi-même. J'étais partie principalement parce qu'il voulait me laisser de côté. Et même maintenant, alors que je savais que c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire, j'avais envi de faire cette bêtise qui pouvait me coûter ce qui me restait. C'était, sans aucun doute, égoïste de ma part, mais c'était la première fois depuis cinq ans que je me sentais vraiment vivante, enfin à ma place.

Oui, maintenant, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'aurai dû faire, mais, c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'allai enfin faire ce que je voulais sans me soucier des conséquences pour les autres. Et ce que je voulais, c'était être avec James, même si c'était également la pire erreur de ma vie. Ma vie... J'avais toujours fait ce que l'on voulait que je fasse. J'étais celle qu'on voulait que je sois. Enfant, on m'avait apprise à être mignonne en toute circonstance. Adolescente, j'avais appris comment être une garce tout en restant attachante. Adulte, j'avais appris à être un bon Agent et une bonne analyste. Maintenant, il était peut-être un temps que j'apprenne à être Joyce, tout simplement.

.

.

J'aime beaucoup tuer le temps en ne faisant rien tout en mangeant des cookies devant la chaîne d'histoire. C'est un excellent moyen de déprimer. C'est vrai que ça serait mieux avec de la glace, mais j'ai la flemme de me lever jusqu'au frigo. Oui, j'ai l'air ridicule. Oui, j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je déprime. Enfin, si je sais pourquoi, et je n'en aime pas la raison. Si je déprime, c'est tout simplement parce que James me manque. Je ne sais pas si je lui manque ou s'il a décidé que je n'en valais pas le coup. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi à part les fois où il a envi de me coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne sais presque rien de lui. Et pourtant... La vie est curieuse. Je ne pouvais m'attacher à un gentil garçon, il a fallu que ce soit un tueur. Il y a un mieux, la dernière fois, c'était un traitre. Franchement, je deviens de plus en plus exigeante avec les hommes. Une vidéo qui passa à la télévision me coupa dans ma déprime. C'était un documentaire sur un groupe d'homme que j'avais déjà vu.

Je les regardai tous. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, j'avais vu leur photo dans mon livre d'histoire à l'école, mais jamais ça ne m'avait tant frappé qu'à ce moment-là. Les Commandos Hurlants. Je ne pouvais détacher le regard du documentaire. Pas de doute possible, c'était lui. À moins que je devienne folle, mon James et leur Sergent Barnes étaient la même et unique personne, le doute n'était plus permis. Une raison de plus de garder mes distances, ce type pouvait être mon grand-père.

Attendez. J'ai dit _mon_ James ? OK, il faut que j'arrête de le voir. Ça devient plus qu'urgent. Mais... Non, pas de « mais ». Je n'allai pas aller au massacre juste pour un homme. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais un cœur de glace, il est totalement hors de questions qu'il fonde. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de craquer pour James. Ce n'était pas ce que je devais faire. Ce que je devais faire, c'était prévenir mes supérieurs de ma situation et leur dire où l'attraper voir servir d'appât pour qu'ils le fassent. Je ne devais pas aider James. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat envers lui, je ne lui devais plus rien. Mais j'avais encore besoin de lui.

Oui, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à un truc pour accepter le fait que je souhaitai rester près de lui encore un peu. Alors le fait que j'avais besoin d'une personne, qui ne me mentira pas sur ce qui m'était réellement arrivée il y a cinq ans, pouvait m'aider à me justifier. Une justification. C'était ce qui me manquait pour pouvoir garder ma conscience tranquille. Ou plutôt, pour justifier ma conscience tranquille devant l'acte de trahison que j'avais fait en aidant le Soldat de l'hiver.

Je me levai et allai me réparer, j'avais un rendez-vous cet après-midi.

.

.

Des oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était dégagé. C'était une belle journée. Je marchai dans l'allée, une rose noir à la main. Carl était resté dans notre nouvelle planque. Moi... Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais là. Mais comme à chaque fois, j'avais envi de fuir très loin d'ici. C'était une chose avec laquelle j'avais encore du mal. Je m'arrêtai devant une tombe. Lire le nom dessus me fit plus mal que la balle que je m'étais prise il y a quelques jours.

-Salut Patron, murmurai-je en posant la fleur.

Je restai accroupie pendant quelques instants avant qu'une ombre, que je connaissais un peu trop bien, se planta à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien. Que dire ? Puis, je finis par me relever, toujours en silence. Il était là. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien, sauf une chose.

-Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protégé le Monde. Et tu l'as tué, l'accusai-je en plantant me yeux dans les siens.

Voilà, tout était dit. Lui et moi ne pourront jamais faire la paix tant que Nick Fury sera mort. Et pourtant, j'espérai de tout mon cœur me tromper sur ce fait. James ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu me répondre ? Quel argument aurait-il pu me jeter à la figure pour se justifier ? Il y en avait tellement, mais pas un son franchi ses lèvres. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux en sachant que l'autre n'avait aucune raison pour baiser le regard. Tous les deux, nous étions en tort. Lui, parce qu'il avait tué des innocents. Moi, parce que, moi aussi, j'avais du sang sur les mains. Tout nous séparait, mais tout nous rapprochait tellement.

Je savais déjà comment cette journée allait finir. J'allais retourner à la planque de Sharon... avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai lu « Carrie » (il est génial ce bouquin, dès que possible, je m'achète les films) et j'ai eu une idée pour le chapitre suivant. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment dans le même style que le livre (voir pas du tout), mais j'ai eu l'idée durant ma lecture. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, sinon, c'est le même prix. Et je ne peux absolument pas supprimer le prochain chapitre, il est trop important pour. Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à certaines de vous questions ^^. Et vous allez me maudire. Mais ça, j'ai l'habitude ;).<strong>

**A la revoilure.**


End file.
